


Son of Darkseid

by Galvatream



Category: Young Justice (Cartoon)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-09
Updated: 2020-05-29
Packaged: 2021-03-01 04:34:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 9
Words: 22,355
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23079424
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Galvatream/pseuds/Galvatream
Summary: Richard, he was a mystery that even the Caped Crusader couldn't solve. A New God of Apocalypse sent from his home as an infant to protect him from his cruel father. Raised by the Justice League, he joins the team shortly before Artemis. But his father is close to locating his son, and when he does, Earth will become a battlefield between the forces of dark and light.
Relationships: Artemis Crock/Dick Grayson
Comments: 12
Kudos: 23





	1. The Team

**Author's Note:**

> I was thinking one day, minding my own business when this idea came to me. Simply put, Dick is a New God and the son of Darkseid sent to Earth as a baby. As Such he was raised with no idea who his father was. But also because I needed some Traught in my life.

The lands of Apocalypse were vast, the metal structures that littered the planet and pits of boiling lava. The fires that remained alight for eternity made the place a hellish home. Orion hated the place, to think that he would’ve grown up there had Hi-Father and Darkseid not swapped their children as a peace offering.

Now, he was on a mission. The hell hold that was his homeworld housed a child of great power, a power that Hi-Father feared would be used by Darkseid to conquer the galaxy if he wasn’t removed from the equation. His latest child, Richard, a New God who was said to hold great power, stated to be the successor to Darkseid’s throne when the time came.

He’d be damned if he allowed that to happen. He needed to send the child away, take him to a place far from Darkseid’s reach. An isolated world perhaps. The small bundle he carried in his arms, simple white fabric that housed the infant New God. Granny Goodness was bound to notice the disappearance of Darkseid’s heir soon.

He needed to move quickly, send the child away quickly, then escape this hellish world for good. He could hear the screeches of the Parademons in the distance, they were searching for him, he knew it. It was a miracle that Mr. Miracle was able to offer some assistance at all, that man was a master of escaping.

Setting the infant child down, Orion glanced over the area, he had little time to do this. He scribbled down a note, saying what the infants name was, he left it with a Motherbox, preprogramed to assist Richard whenever he needed it. It was to act as a homing beacon should they ever need to find him before Darkseid did. Using his own Motherbox, he spoke. “Earth.” The words left his lips quietly. The Motherbox opened the boom tube. Sending Richard through, he watched as the tube closed.

“New Genesis.” He said once more, it was time to head home.

* * *

**_:15 years later:_ **

Ever since he had been found by John Stewart, he had remained a mystery, a mystery that even the world’s greatest detective couldn’t solve. Richard knew little about where he came from, who or what he was remained a mystery to him and those around him. He was stronger than Superman, faster than the average Human as well. He was durable, having taken several blows from Superman with little pain.

To the world, he was a being of unknown origin, a constant topic of conversation among the Leaguers and their many allies. What to do with him was long decided, where should he go? Who should look after him? The questions were never answered. In the end, it was decided that he would live on the Watchtower, where the League would keep watch over him. 

Richard never really felt at home among them, he didn’t trust Batman much, but did find the Lantern’s stories to be fascinating. He would often help about the Watchtower; help gather information or do research into a particular criminal the League was after at the time.

Now that he was standing there, in the centre of what they called Mount Justice, surrounded by other young heroes who all knew things about their origin, it made him uncomfortable. He felt out of place among them, he knew nothing about himself apart from what he had managed to learn from the Green Lanterns.

But watching the way the team interacted, it made him feel strange. He wasn’t used to that kind of interaction, it was unusual for him, friends weren’t a luxury he was used to, most of the League were family to him, aunts and uncles who helped care for him, Miss Martian was the only member of the team that he recognised, the two spent a deal of time together whenever she was at the Watchtower. 

He knew Miss Martian well before the others even knew of her existence, the two were pretty much siblings. Whenever J’ohn brought her along to the Watchtower, he would spend time with her. While she was outwardly friendly, constantly trying to cheer others up while hoping to bring some joy to others, he was a shy one, he preferred to be left alone, to be closed off from others. Only really speaking when he had to.

He liked his outfit, a yellow body glove with a black X across his chest. He had black gauntlets and boots. A belt that housed an Omega symbol and his Motherbox. He had a small mask, one that fitted around his face, it was more like armour then it was a mask, he had no identity outside of the hero life, so he was pretty much Richard or Sentinel to the world, whichever outfit he was wearing at the time.

It strange, to say the least, he never really believed that he’d join a team of heroes. He never really considered himself a member of the Justice League at all, rather an ally who had a mysterious past. He watched as Batman spoke to the team. He would never admit it t the Dark Knight, but he was always surprised by the Dark Knight, he constantly showed a new side of him each time they met. 

He had already made his observations about the team, which members he liked and didn’t like. Aqualad, he was fine, a calm and collected Atlantean who lead the team to the best of his ability. He was wise, and inspiring.

Robin was a different story, while he was the opposite of Batman, he had kept his distance from the bats. He didn’t know why, he felt it had to do with the fact that the bats didn’t trust easily, he didn’t blame them. Aliens from other worlds helping protect the Earth, you never knew if they had an alternate motivation or not. 

Wally, of how he wished that kid would shut up. He was a blabbermouth, constantly speaking what was on his mind. Be it insults or his strange sense of humour, it got on his nerves far too often, and he hadn’t even known the kid for more then a few minutes before he started judging.

Superboy, now that was a difficult one to decided. He was torn between disliking him and liking him. The boy had been rejected by Superman, the one who should be helping him train and master his abilities, but the Man of Steel just wouldn’t have any of it. He was irritated by it and felt that he needed to have an input in their situation at some point in the future.

Miss Martian though, they pretty much knew each other already, so it wasn’t really an introduction then it was a reunion between the two. He knew that Dinah and Tornado were assigned to Mount Justice as the caretaker and the trainer, he knew that Batman gave the missions. But it was still strange for him to be there. 

The team had their respective mentors, he didn’t have a specific mentor, but spent his time training with any League member available at the time. So, he felt isolated from the young heroes, he had pretty much matured faster than he should’ve had. But that didn’t mean he wasn’t a stranger to videogames, jokes or pranks. He knew them well, Barry often played them on Hal and Clark. 

He noticed the Dark Knight motion for him to come closer. Taking a deep breath, he walked forward. Watching as the young heroes all watched him closely. He wasn’t used to the attention, the attention of so many young heroes watching him closely. He glanced at the Dark Knight, waiting for the man to speak.

“Team, this is Sentinel, he’ll be your new teammate from now on.”

Richard glanced over the heroes. He smiled weakly, watching as Aqualad stepped forward. He watched the Atlantean closely, he liked the way he stood tall, how he worked to lead the team of teenage heroes. “Greetings Sentinel, I’m Aqualad, though you can call me Kaldur.” The Atlantean said.

Richard nodded, glancing over the others. “Kid Flash, but you can call Wally.” The speedster greeted, racing to his side. Richard raised an eyebrow; he wasn’t amused or a fan of the speedster.

“I’m Robin, not allowed to say my other name, but you know that already.” Robin said, dragging the speedster away from him. If there was one thing that Richard was grateful for, it was that Robin knew when someone was uncomfortable.

He glanced at Superboy. “Superboy.” The clone said. Richard was curious as to why the clone only said his name, but never anything else. But who was he to complain, he took what he could get and turned to face M’gann.

“Richard, it’s nice to see you again.” The young Martian said, pulling him into a hug.

Richard returned the hug, pulling back as he eyed the team, the team he was now a part of. “Sentinel, though you can call me Richard when off duty.” He said, introducing himself to them. He wasn’t one for lengthy introductions, that was best left to the villains. 

He turned to face the Dark Knight who was currently making conversation with Dinah, most likely centred around his housing arrangements. If he had to guess, it meant he was living at Mount Justice from now on. If so, he would have to get use to Miss Martian and Superboy, not that he didn’t mind the company, it was just strange to live among others of his age.

“Sentinel, Wonder Woman will be here shortly to help you settle in.” Batman said, walking past him towards Robin. Richard nodded, watched as the Caped Crusader vanished down a corridor in search of his partner.

Richard sighed as he glanced over the other heroes. Among the League, it was well known that he and Diana got along pretty well. It was pretty much agreed that she would be his primary caretaker when he refused to leave her side during a League meeting. There was just something about her that kept him calm, a motherly feeling that took root deep inside him.

“Do not worry my friend, you will fit in alongside us.” Aqualad said, as if he had noticed the worry that Richard held deep inside. Richard glanced to his left, watching as the Atlantean stood calmly in silence.

That wasn’t true, he would never fit in. He wasn’t used to working with others, hell, he had never been in a proper fight before. He just wanted to remain behind the scenes, help coordinate others from the safety of the Watchtower. But that was all changing now, he was a part of the team. “I doubt that.” He replied, heading off to find someplace quiet to ponder his many thoughts.

* * *

Life at Mount Justice was quiet to say the least, that much Richard could say. He liked M’gann’s cooking, sure it was good, but Diana had always been able to prepare the best meals. He liked to spend his time locked away in his room or in the library, hidden from the others where he could read in silence. It was often here that he wondered what his home was like.

Why the smell of smoke made him feel at home. He wished he knew the answers, but wasn’t sure whether he’d like them once he knew. Regardless, he was happy where he was. He was thankful that the team hadn’t been given a mission yet, because he didn’t fell like he was ready for a mission.

It was that afternoon, a week after he’d been introduced to the team, did they learn of their first mission. He found himself standing in the central chamber, the rest of the team, minus Wally, had gathered to meet their new member.

Artemis, that was her name. Probably named after the Greek Goddess of the hunt. It suited her. Yeah, he didn’t buy her cover story, but he was fine to play along with it, at least until she was ready to reveal her true origins.

He had to say, he was fascinated by her. She seemed as closed off as he was to the others. She held secrets about her origins, he was positive it had to do with family ties. But he really didn’t care about that, if she had bad family, so what, at least she was doing something other then being like the others.

“Sentinel, come and meet Artemis.” Robin cried out, knocking him from his thoughts. Richard shook his head, walking towards the female archer slowly. Getting a good look at her, he noted how she seemed to hold herself highly, like she didn’t want to show weakness in front of them. It was a sign of weakness already, one that would put her into a troubling situation one day.

“Recognised Kid Flash B-0-3”

Richard sighed in annoyance as soon as the computer announced the name. “Great, blabbermouth’s here.” He said, rolling his eyes as Wally emerged in beach gear. He watched the interaction between archer and speedster with slight amusement.

He could only chuckle in amusement at the way Wally muttered to himself after Artemis had introduced herself and mocked him. Richard soon found himself standing closer to Artemis then he was the others. He didn’t know what it was, but he found it easier to be near Artemis then it did the others.

* * *

He wasn’t sure how, or why, but he hated the argument between Wally and Artemis, the two of them just won’t catch a break from one another. He was glad when Artemis went out to help them patrol the border of the school, it was better then having to listen to the arguments.

He was positive that they were being watched, he didn’t like it all. Something was wrong and he hated that feeling. He didn’t know who it was, but he had a bad felling about it. He watched the two females as they kept watch. He hadn’t properly introduced himself to Artemis yet, given they had been interrupted by Roy and Wally. He hoped that after this mission, he’d be able to introduce himself to her.

He watched as Superboy and Robin took off in the Bioship. He wasn’t sure if sending Robin with them was a good thing, but given the nature of the weapon that was out there, and that it was going to need a technological virus to kill it, Robin was the best choice. It was instant, he felt Kid Flash leave the mind link in seconds. Something was wrong and he knew it.

He raced into the school with the others, following Artemis towards the computer lab where Roquette and Aqualad currently rested. He hadn’t noticed M’gann leave to rescue Wally from drowning. He found himself face to face with a Shadow, an assassin.

He watched as the Cheshire cat themed assassin posed, ready to fight. He didn’t like her at all. He watched as Artemis readied to fight, he stood ready, eyes narrowed as he waited the chance to strike.

“This gig’s getting interesting.”

Richard rolled his eyes as he watched the villain cut down Artemis’ arrows with ease. He readied himself to leap forward, only to turn his head slightly as M’gann and Wally came around the corner. He only had one chance; a distraction was needed. He watched as Artemis readied another arrow for launch. He smirked as he rolled a fist.

He watched as Artemis’ arrow was reflected yet again and sent the ground, followed by a grenade. He blinked as he widened his eyes, there was no way they’d be able to track her now. She was most likely long gone, getting backup for the next time she attacked.

“This is all your Fault. You were on the perimeter. How’d that Shadow get in?”

Richard groaned at Wally’s voice; he didn’t like it at all. He stepped forward placing a hand on his shoulder. He watched as Wally turned to face him. Richard narrowed his eyes and punched him in the face, not enough to break a bone, but just enough for it to hurt. “Shut up already blabbermouth. Three people were on the perimeter, you gonna blame all of us as well?” He asked.

He found amusement in the way that Wally couldn’t form words. He had posed a good question, one that even the blabbermouth couldn’t have an answer for.

“Outside being distracted by her.”

Richard sighed as he pinched the bridge of his nose, he really hated Wally right now. “So, you still find a way to blame it on her, pretty pathetic if you ask me.” He snapped back, walking to stand beside Artemis. He could feel the glare Wally was giving him from behind, but he didn’t care. “Don’t mind blabbermouth, he doesn’t think about what he says.” He said, glancing over his shoulder at Wally.

He watched as Artemis nodded, her eyes narrowed in a glare at the speedster. This mission had already turned out to be interesting. Perhaps this was going to be better than he first thought.

* * *

Richard wasn’t sure why they chose this dock to hang out. But he supposed it was better then nothing. He wasn’t happy about the way that Artemis and Wally glared at each other, but what was he going to do. He knew their plan was going to work, because even if the assassins were smart, they could be fooled.

He noticed when Aqualad vanished from the mind link, no doubt this time, there the assassin had brought backup with her. He glanced up, watching as Black Spider emerged from the door, he narrowed his eyes, watching as Wally raced to deal with the assassin. He watched Artemis, watching as she lined a shot at the assassin.

He widened his eyes as the window above shattered, revealing Hook as he dropped in. Richard narrowed his eyes, ready to fight against this new foe. He watches as Artemis turns to combat this new figure. He cracks his neck, looking for the final assassin he knows is here. He listens, watching before a desk comes up, blocking a crossbow bolt.

He could only smirk in satisfaction as the assassins realised they’d been fooled. He watches as Artemis turns to chase after the leader. He shook his head and ran out after her, turning his over to face Wally as he seemed annoyed at being order around by Artemis. “Just do as she says blabbermouth.” He spat, racing after the archer.

* * *

Richard watched as Artemis closed in with the assassin. He watched as she fought, how the assassin seemed to overpower he. He leapt in, watching as the assassin raced away after leaving Artemis on the ground. Leaning down, he held out a hand for her, watching as she refused it. He sighed and shook his head. He watched as she went to follow the assassin to the original point, only for him to grab he shoulder.

“What is it?” She hissed.

He smirked. “I can get us there faster.” He said, pulling out a Motherbox form his belt. “Sandbar Café.” He said, watching as the boom tube opened before them. He smirked and turned to face Artemis. “Even I have fancy toys.” He said, leading the way through.

He watched, perched above with Artemis as the assassin left the café. He narrowed his eyes as Artemis released four arrows. He leapt down with her. He watched the interaction between the two. He leapt down behind Artemis, coming to a stop beside as the assassin vanished.

“She’s your sister, isn’t she?” He said, watching as Artemis glared at him. Her glare gave him the answer he needed. “Don’t worry, your secrets safe with me.” He added, watching as Aqualad and Roquette emerged from the café. He noticed Wally and M’gann arrive as well, the former of the two seemed displeased with the fact that Cheshire had escaped.

“Oh, big surprise. Notice we got ours.” Wally said, taunting Artemis.

Richard only narrowed his eyes, he knew Wally didn’t really like him, and it showed here. “One, I haven’t been in a fight before, second it was an assassin, we don’t have super hearing like Superman or tech lenses like the bats.” He defended, crossing his arms as he eyed Wally closely.

Richard was smart, he knew that well. He was glad that they had succeed in neutralizing the Fog and keeping Roquette safe. But he understood why he allowed Artemis to let Cheshire get away. He knew the bond between family was strong, stronger than others.

* * *

He wasn’t surprised when Artemis asked him to come with her to Gotham. There could’ve been many different reasons for it. Not that he minded. He still needed to introduce himself to her. So, standing there, in the middle of the alleyway, with Artemis, in the cold night of Gotham was strange.

What was stranger was the way Roy acted towards her. He wasn’t fond of Roy, but at least he was better then Wally. 

“So, you brought Sentinel to murder him?” Roy questioned.

Richard rolled his fists as he clenched his teeth. “You’ll find that I’m not easy to take down _Roy_.” He hissed, eyes narrowed as Artemis.

“Of course, the child with no family or home, able to take a beating from Superman and keep going, that doesn’t mean your immortal Sentinel.” Roy responded.

Richard could only glance at Artemis as she widened her eyes. He, himself, would be speaking to Oliver later regarding what he’d told Roy. Because this information, it wasn’t supposed to get out beyond the League’s founding members and a select few.

He watched as Roy left, a warning to Artemis, one that he knew Roy would follow through on if she ever did harm the others. Though he doubted she would do such a thing, considering that Bruce and Oliver had talked to her.

“What did he mean having no family or home?” Artemis demanded.

Richard sighed, he often wondered why he didn’t have any of that. It was a question that concerned him greatly. “I… I don’t even know where I came from. The League said I had appeared aboard the Watchtower with a note that contained my name and this box.” He answered, pulling out the Motherbox.

He was sure Artemis would be questioning. Deep down, he was afraid of finding the answers to his questions, what they were, he hoping he’d never have to find out. Because when he did, it was going to change his life for good. “I wish I knew where I came from. All I know is that my name is Richard, and I am Sentinel, a hero who has no mentor.” He added.

He watched as Artemis vanished down the alleyway. He wasn’t sure what was going to happen from now on, but he was glad she was on the team, because they had secrets, and he knew that secrets could hurt them when others found out. “IF you ever need someone to speak to, I’ll be around.” He called out after her, watching as she smirked in response. He loved this life, but he had a feeling that things were going to change soon, and when they did, he felt that he would be the epicentre of events.

* * *

In the cool dark throne room of Darkseid, the New God and ruler of Apocalypse sat upon the dark throne. His eyes rested upon Granny Goodness and the other members of his elite. His son, now missing for fifteen years, was close. He knew it. If only he could reach out and find him. He knew that all was going to come a head, the universe would erupt into war when he found his son, whoever dared take his child would pay dearly for their actions. His red eyes narrowed. “Report.” The word was all he said, the darkness in his voice, the rough edge it held, the sinister and dark tone that he carried through the wind, it was a chill upon the spine.

“We have tracked Richard to another star system my lord, one known as the Solar System, though we do not know which planet he is on.”

Darkseid moved his gaze to rest upon Kailback, the child he was given in exchange for peace with New Genesis. The man was a brute. “Excellent.” He replied, a dark grin forming upon his lips. “Soon, the universe shall bow before me and my heir. Apocalypse will rule over all.”


	2. Injustice League Downfall

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> He flew back, slamming into a tree with a grunt, he glanced at his left arm. “That’s going to leave a mark.” He muttered, glancing up to see Adam slam into him.

Mount Justice was full of activity when Richard arrived, the sight that greeted him was nothing strange. He was intrigued by the wolf that stood by Superboy, though it was a question for another time. Walking forward, he watched as the team eyed him.

A small nod from M’gann and Artemis was all he needed to know that something was up. Coming to a stop beside the two girls, he glanced up at the monitors, he watched Batman stand tall, Zatara close by with Shazam.

He eyed the scream closely, watching as plant creatures attacked several cities. He blinked, watching as the screen crackled and fizzled with static. He glanced at Robin, wanting to know what was happening.

“Someone’s cutting in on all the satellite signals.”

Richard was intrigued, whoever was doing it had to the be smart. He widened his eyes as the face of the Joker appeared. He had heard tales about the Joker from other members of the League, how crazy and dangerous he was.

“Ladies and gentlemen, we interrupt your regularly scheduled mayhem to bring you this important announcement.” Joker paused, turning the camera to face several others. “From the Injustice League.”

Richard narrowed his eyes, recognising several of the figures from research he did for other members of the League.

“We are responsible for the attacks on your cities. If you wish to save them, a ransom of 10 billion American dollars is required. Delivery instructions have been sent to the United Nations. There is no time limit. But the longer your governments wait…” Vertigo was cut off by laughter as Joker’s face appeared on the camera again.

“The more we get to have our jollies.”

Richard narrowed his eyes as the screen became static once more. This was not good. “Black Adam, Atomic Skull, Wotan, Ultra Humanite. Those are some pretty serious hitters.” He said, stepping forward to eye the group Robin pulled up. “Joker, Poison Ivy and Count Vertigo as well, this is just great.” He added.

Richard glanced over the others in the room. “I did my research for the League when they were hunting them down.” He said, answering the question his teammates most likely wanted answer.

Robin shook his head as he glanced over the group. “Probably behind nearly everything and everyone we’ve faced.” He said.

“There’s your secret society.” Wally added.

Richard glanced at the others, clearly, he’d missed several things since he left with a few Leaguers on a deep space mission. “Secret society?” He asked, watching as Artemis smirks at him.

“Yeah, there’s a few things you need to be caught on Sentinel.” She replied, looking back at the screen. “Well, this society isn’t so secret anymore.” She stated.

Richard sighed internally as he glanced back at the screen, watching the seven villains that formed the Injustice League. He glanced at Aqualad.

“Perhaps after India, the Injustice League realized we would deduce the truth and saw no point in hiding any longer.” Kaldur suggested, watching as the others nodded in agreement.

Richard glanced at the ground as he thought, seven dangerous villains forming a league to take on the Justice League, and having some of the most powerful criminals forming it, that was a threat to all of Earth.

“That was their mistake. Right now, I say we go kick some plant creature butt.” Wally exclaimed.

Richard sighed, he’d only gotten back to Earth a few hours ago, he really wasn’t ready to go onto mission.

“The Justice League will handle the plants.” The Dark Knight said.

Richard couldn’t help but smile at that, perhaps he would get some rest after all.

“I have a different job for this team.”

Richard groaned silently, no rest for him. He listened to Wally’s complaints before Robin hit him in the arm, shutting him up. 

“With the plants attacking so many locations simultaneously, there must be a central control system. Your mission is to destroy it.”

“You realize what you’re really asking them to do?” Zatara questioned the Caped Crusader.

It took a few seconds for the realisation to sink in, his eyes widened. “You want use to confront the Injustice League.” He said, watching as the Dark Knight nodded in confirmation.

“Batman, I trust you’re correct.” Zatara said.

Richard glanced at the elder magician as he stepped forward. He watched what happened next with little interest, magic was something he didn’t understand. He watched the small globe of Earth zoom in on a red dot.

“Coordinates locked in. The Louisiana Bayou.” Robin read.

Richard frowned, a swamp, they were fighting in a swamp. “Great, a swamp.” He muttered, watching Artemis eye him from the corner of his eye.

“We are on our way.”

Richard took off after the team, glancing back to see Shazam turn around and join both Batman and Zatara into the Zeta Tube.

* * *

Richard watches as M’gann guides the Bioship over the swamp below them. He watches as Robin checks his gear and Wally eats a banana.

“What’s in the duffel?” Wally asked suddenly.

Richard glanced at Kaldur, his eyes drawn to the duffel bag that their leader held.

“Plan B.” Was Kaldur’s response.

Richard shrugged his shoulders in response, a back up plan in case their first plan fails, and knowing heroes, they will need it. He listened as M’gann groaned, he was immediately on alert, as were Superboy and Wolf. No one hurt his sister and got away with it.

“You all right?” Superboy asked.

“Dizzy.” M’gann replied.

Richard frowned, something was wrong, and he could tell that it wasn’t her who was dizzy, but the Bioship. And he had a deep feeling he knew who the cause of the disturbance was. “Vertigo.” He muttered, causing Artemis to glance at him.

He smiled gently. “His powers are the cause of the dizziness that the Bioship is shielding us from.” He explained, watching as the archer nodded in response.

He felt the ship rock, he grasped the chair he sat on as strongly as he could without harming the Bioship, M’gann would never forgive if he hurt it. He glanced up as he saw Adam tear his way into the ship. He growled and leapt forward, punching the villain in the face.

He gasped in surprise as water start to flow into the ship. He groaned as he heard Artemis mutter something about drowning three missions in a row. He’d nearly drowned five times on the deep space mission. He was thankful that John Stewart was there to pull him out.

Shaking his head, he felt Artemis hand a rebreather to him. He nods and puts it on. He starts to swim, following the others out and onto land. He stands, removing his rebreather before he grabs his head in pain. 

He slowly stands, watching as Vertigo emerges from the bushes. He narrows his eyes as Wally stands. He watches as Adam knocks Superboy back to the ground. Growling, he steps forward, nodding at Aqualad who quickly deals with Vertigo.

Once the pain had vanished, he charged Adam, punching the man back from the others. He glanced back and watched as both Robin and M’gann vanished. He glances back, rolling a fist as he awaits Adam to come back at him.

He steps back, feeling the pain return, he grunts as he falls to his knees, he glances back, watching as Adam slams a fist in his face. He watched grunted, feeling another body fall onto his. He glanced down, watching as the darkness overcame him to see Artemis unconscious on him.

* * *

Richard slowly came to, he glanced at the supervillains who all flew alongside them. He narrows his eyes, looking at the others. He smirks. “Vertigo, last I saw you, you’d been captured by Green Arrow and Black Canary.” He taunted, watching as the count turned to face him.

“Sentinel, I remember your meddling. Had it not been for your research, I would’ve escaped with no issue.” Vertigo replied.

Richard shook his head. He checked his belt, finding his Motherbox to still be there, he smirked. “A shame you failed to realise that I also have toys like others.” He said, pulling out the Motherbox. 

Vertigo widened his eyes at the unfamiliar device. “What is that going to do against Wotan’s magic?” He asked with curiosity.

Richard smirked as he stepped next to Artemis. “Who said I was going to do anything against the cage?” He said, smirking as he pressed a button. 

Vertigo widened his eyes as Artemis and Richard fell into the boom tube. He narrowed his eyes, glancing at where they once stood. “Ivy, we have two escaped heroes on the loose, one meta, the other non.” He said.

* * *

Richard glanced down as Artemis opened her eyes. He kneeled down before her. “You ok?” He asked.

“I’ll be fine.” She replied. “How did we escape?” She wondered.

Richard glances at the trees. “Teleportation box, remember?” He answered, narrowing his eyes as he stepped forward. He turned to see Artemis standing and ready to go. “We need to get the Bioship ready.” He said, running back towards where they had left the Bioship.

Artemis raised an eyebrow and ran after him. “And the Bioship will answer to you?” She asked.

“She will, I’ve known her for as long as I’ve known M’gann, and that’s far longer then any of the others on the team.” Richard replied, coming to a stop before the swamp. “Ok girl, let’s get you back in action, Artemis, keep an eye out.” He said, diving into the water.

Artemis nodded, turning around as she watched the edge of the clearing. She watched, listening for anything that might be a threat to them. She waited, listening as time passed before the Bioship appeared overhead. She smirked as the ramp opened, allowing her inside.

* * *

Richard glanced at Artemis as she took a seat. “Alright, now we go and free the others so that Robin and M’gann can complete their mission.” He said, guiding the Bioship off towards their comrades. He narrowed his eyes, watching the three villains and the cage grow larger in the distance.

“Here we go.” Richard said, swinging the Bioship in and knocking Wotan from the air. He smirks and stands tall. “Now we jump into the fight.” He said. Watching as the Bioship formed a hatch. He stepped forward, glancing down at how the team fought against the villains so far. 

“Provide aid to Kaldur, I’ll handle Adam.” Richard said, leaping down into the fight.

Slamming into the ground, he glanced up and watched as Wally was knocked ot the ground by Adam. He smirked and charged forward, punching Adam in the face. He glanced at Vertigo who was distracted by Wally. He turned back to see Adam ready to fight once more.

He hears Ivy scream about her plant, he and Adam turn, all of them eyeing the large plant with red dots. He smirked as Robin leaps to the ground with M’gann, the entire plant going up in flames. He glances at Adam who smacks him.

Richard felt himself hit the ground beside Artemis, glancing at her, he watched as The Joker emerged from the remains of what was once the headquarters of the Injustice League.

“Children? Children foiled our plan?”

Richard could only smirk at how annoyed the Joker was.

“Inconceivable, unacceptable, retributionable. That last one might not be a word, so sue me.”

Richard smirked as Vertigo stepped forward.

“Kill them. Kill them all.”

Richard smirked, nodding at Artemis as they faced off against Adam and Ivy. He punches Adam hard, sending him flying back before watching as Ivy comes flying at him. He smirks and throws her into Adam.

Richard soon notices Artemis is being pinned by Vertigo. He growls and pulls out the Motherbox. He watches as Vertigo screams as he falls through boom tube. Richard smirks and grabs him by the collar, sending him flying into a tree.

Standing by Artemis, he helps her to her feet. “You ok?” He asked.

“Yeah.” Artemis replied.

Richard nodded. He glances up to realise that Wotan was done with their games. “We’re done for.” He muttered, watching as Wotan quickly unleashed a spell. He dived in front of Artemis, shielding her from the attack. He watches as everything comes to halt.

“The Helmet of Fate.”

Richard blinked, glancing over to see Kaldur holding said helmet in his hands. He had heard about Fate from members of the League. A Lord of Order with limitless power. He watched the fight from above carry out, turning around, he realised too late that Adam had come back for him.

He flew back, slamming into a tree with a grunt, he glanced at his left arm. “That’s going to leave a mark.” He muttered, glancing up to see Adam slam into him.

He fell through the tree, hitting the ground. He narrowed his eyes, watching as Artemis snuck up from behind. He smirked and quickly moved forward, punching Adam in the face. Artemis came in fast, kicking him to the ground. He glances at Adam, kicking the villain the face, he moves to face Artemis. “We need to help the others.” He said, racing forward with the archer not far behind.

* * *

Richard glanced, watching as Vertigo harmed M’gann. He growled, watching as Wally zooms past, knocking him off balance. He smirks and nods at Artemis, grabbing her hands, he spins her around before throwing her towards the count.

He watches in satisfaction as Artemis kicks Vertigo to the ground. He turns to see Ivy moving in towards her and races forward, punching through the vines before uppercutting the nature themed villain.

He turned around, watching as Ultra Humanite is taken down by Superboy. He glances at Artemis who stands by his side. He glances up, watching as the League arrive. He watches Joker closely, watching as the crazed villain refused to surrender. He watches the events that happen quickly.

* * *

He keeps his distance from the others following the mission. He glances over the library of Mount Justice. The many books that lined the shelves was a sight to behold. Stepping forward, he picked up a book and sat down to read. He flipped through the pages, unaware of the other presence in the room.

From the shadows, Artemis watched as Richard read the book. She was curious about him, just as he was about her. She felt comfortable around him, it was strange, but she needed to know why. He had mentioned that things such as fire and ash made him feel at home, which was strange considering he’d been raised aboard the Watchtower.

Stepping forward, she took a seat next to him. “You make yourself easy to find Sentinel.” She said.

Richard glanced at her. “Call me Richard when off duty Artemis.” He said, placing the book down. “What makes you seek me out? Not many follow me when I come here, knowing that I like the peace and quiet of the library.”

Artemis sighed, Richard had this aura around him that just stripped her of her defences, the defences she’d built up since childhood. “This mission, when I commented about nearly drowning three missions in a row, you seemed to be comparing me to someone.” She said.

Richard chuckled. “You were lucky to have only nearly drowned three times, me, my last mission, which was with a few members of the League into deep space, was on a swamp planet. The amount of times I nearly drowned on that mission was insane.” He replied, watching as Artemis raised an eyebrow.

“But if it wasn’t for John saving me each time, I wouldn’t be here.” Richard finished.

Artemis smirked. “You’re strange Richard, stranger then most. You seemed to have more tolerance against the Injustice League’s attacks then we did, that does bring up questions.” She said.

Richard shook his head in response. “Well, currently, everyone in the League, including me, believe that I’m alien, like M’gann, her uncle and superman, which is confirmed by my teleportation box which is alien in origin.”

Artemis nodded. “You think you’ve reached the full extent of your powers yet?”

Richard shook his head. “I have a feeling that I’ve only touched the surface of my powers. I just have this feeling that I’m one of the strongest, if not, the strongest being on Earth at the moment.” He said.

“I see, well, I need to head home before my mother starts to worry.” Artemis said, standing tall as she gave Richard a quick smile and headed off.

Richard glanced back at the book in his hand, he glanced down at the page he’d reached before Artemis had arrived. He frowned as he felt that something was off. He eyed the words on the page, a name that he felt was familiar with. A man named Iluthin who had fended of an alien assassin in Italy.

This was something he had to investigate further, because that name was familiar for some strange reason.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Not as long as the first chapter, but still longer then I'm used to.


	3. Disordered Gods

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> He sighed as he watched Vykin walk out and demand something from Intergang. He rolled his eyes as they started to fire back. “Did you really think a direct approach was going to work?” He questioned, glancing out form his cover to get an good look at them.

Richard was shaken deeply, the training exercise that the team had to do a day before, the failsafe simulation. While he wasn’t as traumatised as the others thanks to his upbringing, he still felt out lonely.

“You were in pain when Artemis was killed, you took it closer to the heart then you did the deaths of the others, even when the members of the League were killed off.” Canary said, watching Richard closely.

Richard sighed as he leaned back in the chair, his eyes locked upon Canary. “It was horrible, she’s the only one I can truly relate to on the team, having a past that she doesn’t want the others find out about.” He answered.

Canary nodded as she held her hands together. “I see, you are closer to her, you also seem to doubt that her story about being Oliver’s niece is false, I understand that as the League’s former informant, you had access to the criminal records of every villain on Earth.” She stated.

Richard nodded. “I know her backstory, but it is her secret to tell, I’m happy to play along with it. But there was something else I discovered during that simulation, the heat vision I could use, it wasn’t like Clark, I was able to direct the beam in different directions without even turning to face the direction.” He added, leaning back as he watched Canary nod in understand.

“This is a mystery, a heat vision like that is unheard of here on Earth. Your past does trouble you, but you have made your own headway regarding it, names that you know are familiar despite never meeting the people yourself.” Canary said, watching him closely.

“But the way you acted, the way you followed Robin’s orders, Joining Superboy in the distraction, you didn’t hesitate, why?” Canary questioned.

Richard glanced down at the floor. “I don’t know. I guess it was because everything I knew was lost, that the people I cared for were dead. I guess I died hoping that in doing so, it would help prevent others from suffering like I did.” He replied, never glancing up from the floor.

Canary nodded as she leaned back. “And what about Megan? Did you care what would happen to her?”

“She’s strong, stronger than J’ohn. She can handle herself; I know that from experience.” Richard responded.

Canary took note of Richard’s answer, something to speak to with Megan when it was her turn. “Thank you for your time, everything spoken in this room remains here. No one else will hear of it.” She said, standing tall as she watched Richard leave the room.

* * *

Richard sighed as he stepped into the hangar, he watched Superboy and Super Cycle move to the hangar, he narrowed his eyes. He’d been stuck in Mount Justice for a little too long lately, he needed some air, and it appeared that Superboy was going out.

“Conner, you’re not leaving, are you?” He asked, walking over to them.

Superboy turned to face Richard. “You’re not trying to stop me, are you?” He asked.

Richard shook his head. “No way are you leaving me in this cave.” He replied, stepping next to Superboy.

Conner nodded, getting onto Super Cycle as Richard climbed on after him with Wolf. The two then flew away from Mount Justice. A few minutes of traveling, they were cut off by a flying car of sorts, with five people seated within.

“Return the New Genisphere and the rest of the technology you have stolen from New Genesis, Human.”

Richard blinked as he grabbed his head as he listened to Superboy speak to the five. He sighed as the largest of the five opposite them spoke.

“That belongs to us. Give. It. Back.”

Richard smirked as he stood tall, he clenched his fists as he readied to fight, the other five stood ready to fight as well, all except one of them. Super Cycle started to make sounds, Richard blinked and raised an eyebrow as the other five stood down. What was said next was but a blur to him, he didn’t really care, but he found it interesting to know that the group was strange enough as it was.

* * *

Richard watched the interactions closely, these Forever People were similar to him, he could tell from the way they explained themselves. He glanced at Superboy who had introduced himself already. With a sigh, he glanced at the group. “I’m Richard, or Sentinel, doesn’t really matter, I don’t have a civilian identity here.” He said.

The Forever People eyed him with uncertainty, there was something strange in their eyes, a look of mistrust, of suspicion. He feared what they were thinking. “Your name is familiar, though we do not wish to make a connection that is not true, we shall wait till we come to a conclusion regarding your nature and whether we can trust you Richard.” Vykin said.

Richard sighed. “Wonderful, not only do I feel out of place among this world, people can’t even trust me based on my name.” He muttered, glancing off into the distance, he watched from the corner of his eyes as he saw a Motherbox get pulled out. When he heard the name, he glanced down at his own waist. “So that’s what you’re called.” He whispered.

* * *

He sighed as he watched Vykin walk out and demand something from Intergang. He rolled his eyes as they started to fire back. “Did you really think a direct approach was going to work?” He questioned, glancing out form his cover to get an good look at them.

“These weapons aren’t from New Genesis. They are of the enemy.”

Richard blinked as he glanced at Superboy who had no idea what was going on.

“The enemy?”

“The gods of Anti-life, these weapons are of Apocalypse.”

“The confines of this tunnel favour their weapons.”

Richard smirked. “I can handle the weapons, just be ready to knock them out when their weapons are gone.” He said, narrowing his eyes as they glowed red as beams of red burst forth, they zoomed in, zigzagging around until they raced around the edge, melting the weapons Intergang were using. Once done, he glanced at the others.

The Forever People were eyeing him with mistrust, something about what he’d just done didn’t sit well with them, he shook his head and quickly leapt out, he would deal with that later, right now, he had a job to do. “Stand down and surrender, or make it interesting. I’m not in the mood for a fight right now, and would love it if you came quietly.” He said, watching as Intergang fled. He shrugged his shoulders and turned to see the Forever People speaking among themselves.

“Richard, there are tales back on New Genesis of a child, a child born of the God of Anti-Life, a child whose power will one day surpass his father. We did not believe that child existed, but the Omega Beams you just used have confirmed his existence.”

“The tales said his name was Richard, the New God of Eradication.”

Richard blinked. “I’m a New God, I never knew anything of my past, but this tale, it scares me. I had always believed I was different to the others, now I know why I felt out of place. But the Motherbox, I never knew what it was till you guys showed up.” He said, pulling out his own Motherbox.

Vykin glanced at it. “That is a Motherbox, not a Fatherbox, how did you come to acquire her?” He asked.

Richard shrugged his shoulders. “No idea, I was found abord the Watchtower as a baby with it next to me. Other than that, I had no idea where it came from, or who sent me to Earth.” He replied.

Vykin glanced at the Motherbox. “Ask her then.”

Richard blinked and glanced at the Motherbox in his hands. “Who sent me to Earth?” He watched as the device flashed in response, he blinked. “Orion? Who’s Orion?” He questioned, glancing up at Vykin.

“Orion is a New God, exchanged between our two worlds for a peace that didn’t last, he came from Apocalypse, but has become a God of Life, freedom and The Source. It appears that he sent you here, but why is the question.”

Richard nodded, glancing over at Superboy who shrugged his shoulders. “I, I don’t know what to say. I had a feeling that I’d regret knowing where I came from, and a part of me is regretting it, but now that I know, it gives me a purpose, a reason to continue helping those in need. I refuse to become what a God of Eradication.” He said, watching the Forever People. “Right now, we need to stop the criminals of Earth getting their hands on our tech, the Justice League will have an issue taking them down if they keep getting these weapons.” He added, glancing out over the area.

* * *

Artemis sighed as she sat down before Canary. “You’re experience in the simulation hurt you the most, you were out of action for a majority of the time, lost in a coma while the others fought on.” Canary began, watching Artemis closely. “You didn’t get to the same extent of trauma as the others, but it still affects you.”

Artemis hugged herself. “I was afraid, I’d lost everything before, I just, wasn’t ready to see it vanish again.” She said.

Canary nodded. “Do you know the effect your death had on your teammates, one Richard?” She asked.

Artemis shook her head. “No, I don’t know. I can only imagine how hard they fought in my memory, working to save the world.”

Canary took a deep breath. “Richard threw himself at the enemy, dying because he had nothing left to protect. Your death hurt him greatly, most of his trauma came from that. But your past now also factors in, you fear your secret getting out.”

Artemis widened her eyes. “You want me to just tell them about my past, how would they react, how would Richard react to that knowledge.” She said in shock.

Canary shook her head. “You can start small, such as telling them that you’re not really Oliver’s niece. You are worried about how Richard will react more then you are then others. Why is that?”

Artemis glanced at the floor. “I, he just makes me different, he’s the only friend I really trust on the team, but even this, he’s a hero from birth, I was a criminal, an assassin, how would he take that knowledge?” She asked, horrified at the thought of being betrayed by Richard.

Canary sighed. “Richard held an important job in the League, but let me tell you this, he won’t judge you for your past. I know that well.”

Artemis nodded. “Why are we focused on Richard and I?” She asked.

Canary frowned. “Would rather I speak about you and another. No, you and Richard are similar, while we don’t know much about Richard’s history, the pieces he and the Lanterns have provided to us explain that his past is darker than yours.”

Artemis glanced up at Canary. “What do you mean?” She questioned.

“That is a question left for you and Richard to discuss, for now, we must return to our discussion.”

* * *

Richard narrowed his eyes at the members of Intergang gathered around, he eyed the man at the end of the line. He watched the Forever People as they attempted to form someone. He frowned and watched as a Fatherbox was thrown towards their merging form. “Oh no you don’t.” He muttered, firing his Omega Beams towards the Fatherbox.

The device melted, allowing Infinity-Man to deal with Intergang. Desaad turned to face Richard. “You, mortal, you shall pay for interfering.” He snarled.

Richard grinned. “And risk the wrath of your master because you hurt me?” He said, watching as Desaad backed up slightly.

“Richard.” The New God growled, opening a boom tube behind him. “Your father shall find my report to be, promising.” Desaad added, vanishing from Earth.

Richard sighed as he glanced back at the Forever People. They were in discussion with Superboy regarding Super Cycle, which Richard found odd, he walked up to them as they finished their discussion.

Vykin turned to face Richard. “Richard, we were wrong to be mistrustful of you, as you no doubt observed. You have proven that you refuse to become like your father, which is enough for us. We wish for you to come with us to New Genesis, to receive proper training in your powers.” He said.

Richard widened his eyes, the chance to master his powers was a promising one, but glancing at Superboy, he realised that he’d be leaving everything he’d ever know behind. “Thanks, but I’m needed on Earth. I have found a family here, one that has my back at every corner. I’m sure we shall meet again when the time comes to dethrone my father and sent the Gods of Anti-life on a new path.” He said.

Vykin nodded. “Consider yourself an honorary member of the Forever People Richard. Next time we meet, it will be as comrades on the field of war. Till then, we shall inform Highfather that you have thrived and become a New God of Life, Freedom and The Source.” He said

Richard smiled. “Till next time.”

* * *

Richard sat next to Artemis as the two of them overlooked Happy Harbour. “I figured out where I came from.” He said, breaking the silence that had fallen over the two. “I’m a New God, a young god.” He added.

Artemis glanced up at Richard as she raised an eyebrow. “You home?” She asked.

“A hellish world known as Apocalypse. I was born a New God of Anti-Life, Slavery and Degradation. But these other group of New Gods, the Forever People from New Genesis, they said was I was raised as a New God of Life, Freedom and The Source, a path different from those of my home.” Richard answered.

Artemis nodded. “You’re not the only one with bad blood.” She said.

“I know.” Richard said. “Sportsmaster, Cheshire, you’re not your family.” She said.

Artemis blinked. “How?”

Richard chuckled. “Before I joined the team, I helped the Justice League, I was their informant, did research on the villains they tracked down. It’s why I’m able to recognise a lot of our foes.” He said.

Artemis nodded. “Makes sense, why’d you join the team?”

Richard sighed as he looked at Artemis. “Didn’t really have a choice, my father figure, John Stewart, decided that I needed to be around others of my age, and well, if having Superboy for raw strength wasn’t enough, here comes me, able to fight one on one with Superman thanks to my heritage.”

Artemis blinked. “Canary said we had so much in common, I just didn’t believe her.”

Richard nodded in agreement. “We are both from a dark past, the only difference was that I was meant to take the throne of Apocalypse from my father and rule the universe as a tyrant like him.” He said.

Artemis nodded as she rested her head on his shoulder. “Sounds like a painful path to take. A good thing that didn’t happen.” She said.

Richard glanced at her. “Everything has a price, and I’ve made myself a target, my father will send someone to obtain me so that I might be… conditioned to serve my original purpose as a God of Eradication.” He said.

* * *

Darkseid narrowed his eyes as he finished listening to Desaad. “So my son has been found at last. KANTO!” He cried, watching as the assassin entered the throne room.

“You summoned me, my lord.” Kanto said with a bow.

Darkseid stood tall as he marched towards the assassins. “I want you to head to Earth with Lashina. Your mission is to retrieve my son and bring him home.” He said.

Kanto glanced up. “I will not fail you, my lord.” He said, leaving the throne room.

Darkseid turned to face Desaad. “I must speak with our partner on Earth, I shall not be long.” He said, opening a boom tube before stepping through.

* * *

Vandal Savage turned at the sound of a boom tube, he watched as Darkseid emerged from the tube. “Darkseid.” He greeted.

“Savage.” Darkseid greeted in return.

Vandal kept his hands behind his back, as did Darkseid. “Your visits are rare, what reasons has caused you to visit at this time?” He questioned.

Darkseid smirked. “A matter regarding my son, Richard. One of these children that your forces fail to defeat. I require that he be returned to me. For this, I will lend you two of my members.” He said, stepped to the side as another boom tube opened, revealing Kanto and Lashina. “My assassin, Kanto, and the Female Fury Lashina will be at your command. I look forward to seeing your again when my son has been returned to me.” He said, leaving through the boom tube.

Savage smiled, The Light had a new target.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Plot advancement, some Traught in here as well. I didn't write about Failsafe, because well, there wasn't much change in that episode, form her on out, things will change greatly in the episodes we cover in this adventure.


	4. Misplaced Chaos

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Artemis sighed. "We’re doing what we can, but the lack of aid from the others is starting to become an issue.”

Richard sighed as he entered Mount Justice alongside John Stewart, his gaze falling upon the team who were unloading creates for Batman alongside food. His eyes fell upon Artemis who was speaking with Zatanna. He hadn’t had the privilege to meet the young magician yet, but he had heard about her from Artemis, Megan and Conner.

Walking over, he watched as Artemis waved at him, with a smile he walked over. “Artemis.” He greeted, coming to a stop before the two.

“Richard.” Artemis greeted in response, smiling as she glanced at Zatanna. “Zatanna, this is my friend, Richard.” She added.

Richard glanced at Zatanna. “Zatara’s daughter. I can almost feel the magic radiating off you. Your magical affinity is far stronger than that of your fathers.” He said, watching as Zatanna smiled.

“Thanks.”

Richard turned around, only to watch as Batman, Red Tornado, Zatara and John Stewart vanish. He widened his eyes, gaze locked upon the spot his father figure once stood. “JOHN!” He screamed, racing forward as Zatanna raced to where her father once stood.

He blinked. “Where’d they go?” He questioned, glancing around as the other members of the team glanced around in confusion.

“The adults, they just vanished.” Megan said, widening her eyes as she glanced over the chamber.

Richard slowly turned to see Robin place a hand over Zatanna’s shoulder. The young Bat comforting her. Richard turned to see Artemis by his side. “You ok?” She asked.

Richard nodded. “For now, we need to figure out what’s going on, and fast. I’ll see if I can get any information that could us on the Watchtower.” He said, turning to face the Zeta Tubes. “Recognised Sentinel B-0-8”

Richard felt his shoulders fall as he eyed the empty Watchtower. No leaguers were present, it seemed that all adults were affected. Shaking his head, he quickly set to work, bringing up many holographic screens of information regarding any villain that was capable of doing such a thing.

Glancing over the many panels, his gaze rested upon Klarion, the Lord of Chaos was a troublesome one. But there was something strange going on, adults vanishing, leaving those under 18 years of age to the mercy of the world. He wondered if there was something larger at play here.

Narrowing his gaze, Richard turned, bringing up another panel as he got into contact with Robin and Zatanna who remained at Mount Justice to locate the source of the disappearance. “Sentinel, what is it?” Robin wondered as he appeared.

“Have you guys found anything that can help narrow down the search?” Richard asked, glancing over at Zatanna who seemed frustrated at something.

Robin bit his lower lip for a few brief seconds. “We know that the source is magic.” He replied.

Richard nodded, quickly clearing out any files that were unrelated to magic. “hmm.” He pulled up five figures. “I think we have our guys, Felix Faust, Wizard, Blackbriar Thorn, Wotan and Klarion. Five powerful sorcerers.” He said, pausing as he brought up their files.

“Faust, Wizard and Thorn haven’t been seen in a while, Wotan was last seen a few months ago when we took down the Injustice League. And Klarion, well, he hasn’t been since the Tower of Fate mission. I had wondered where that little brat went.” Richard finished.

“Right, go help the others while we try to narrow down where they’re operating from. We’ll contact you when we get something.” Robin said, cutting the feed.

Richard nodded, heading towards the Zeta Tube, stopping as he glanced down the hallways. “If we’re dealing with magic, I might need a little something extra.” He muttered to himself, racing down the hallways as he came to a stop before the armoury. With a smirk, he opened the door. “Hello armoury.” He said, walking through the rows of boxes and weapons until he found what he was after.

“Hello Oathkeeper, I haven’t seen you in a long time.” He said, reaching out as he grasped a sword on the wall. The sword was short but had a gold hilt shaped like the wings of a bird. It was a blade forged by Hephaestus on the request of Diana for him. A blade designed to help combat mystical threats. Tucking the sword onto his belt, he quickly made his leave.

* * *

Richard made his way into the Happy Harbor high school, he found Artemis and Wally busy taking care of several kids. Many of them younger. He chuckled quietly to himself after he heard Artemis try and sing Twinkle, Twinkle Little Star. Though he didn’t blame her for the lack of knowing nursery rhymes.

“Richard, any word from Robin?” Artemis asked as the two moved to another corner of the room.

Richard nodded. “We’ve identified the culprits, Robin and Zatanna are working on a way to locate them now.” He replied, glancing over the sea of children. “How are we handling things out here?” He questioned.

Artemis sighed. "We’re doing what we can, but the lack of aid from the others is starting to become an issue.”

Richard nods. “I’ll see if I can get the others to do something about it.” He said, turning to his comm. “Robin, we’re overwhelmed out here, we need assistance. Can you see if you can get a message out there, to the older children, tell them to help look after the younger ones?” He asked, waiting for the reply.

“I’ll see what we can do from here. Zatanna’s working on the locater spell Zatara used to locate the Injustice League, I’ll be in contact when she’s ready.” Robin replied.

Richard smirked. “Good, I’ll see what else I can do to help the others.” He responded, ending the call. He turned to face Artemis. “They’ll see what they can do. In the meantime, we need to hold the fort down.” He said.

Artemis smiled. “We may be able to get out of this one.” She said, leaving to help a few other children.

* * *

Richard glanced over the team as they gathered around the globe, watching as Zatanna walks forward. Watching the interaction with little interest, he wonders how this will strengthen the bond between the team, it seems that with mystical threats out there, they need someone who can combat them.

When he notices that there’s a commotion going on, he widened his eyes at the Sight of Billy. He, alongside Batman and Robin, were the only ones to know that Shazam was really a child at heart. “Billy.” He said, drawing everyone’s attention to him.

He sighed as the team appeared to be confused at him. He knew the look when someone was refusing to believe something. And right now, he wasn’t in the mood. All he knew was that the adults had vanished, but with Billy appearing out of nowhere, he widened his eyes. “Two dimensions, one for adults, one for children.” He muttered, realisation dawned in his voice.

He walked forward. “Billy, get a message to the others, Klarion, Blackbriar Thorn, Wotan, Wizard and Felix Faust are behind the creation of the two dimensions.” He said, turning to face the others. “Where are they located?” He questioned.

Robin stepped forward. “Roanoke Island.” He replied.

Richard smirked. “Tell them that the four adult sorcerers are on Roanoke Island.” He finished, watching as Billy stepped back. He glanced back at the team as they eyed him.

“is he really Shazam?” Artemis asked.

Richard nodded. “He is. Before now, only three heroes knew his true identity, they were Batman, Robin and myself.” He replied, walking forward as he awaited Billy’s return. He stood by the many holographic screens, busy searching through them, sorting out information, looking for something.

Artemis was curious, what was Richard searching for? Walking to his side, she glanced at him. “What are you looking for?” She questioned, watching as the New God typed rapidly into the computer system. 

“Something’s wrong with this whole thing.” Richard replied, bringing up the files he had gathered on the villains they’d faced so far. “While splitting the dimensions to cause chaos is something that Klarion would do, it doesn’t make sense for Faust, Thorn, Wotan and Wizard to join in on it. It isn’t their style.” He finished.

Artemis blinked. Sure, Richard did his research on the villains of Earth and that he was able to identify several key factors about them, but to know that this wasn’t there style. That was something that Artemis found surprising. “What do you mean it isn’t their style?” She wondered.

Richard turned to face her. “Those four, it doesn’t make sense for them to split the world into two. Unless there’s something else at play here. I need more information, but I know that something else is playing us, playing us all.” He replied, turning to see Billy standing tall in the chamber again. “I’ll catch you up on everything I’ve got later.” He said, walking towards Billy.

* * *

Richard watched as the others began to attack Klarion. He narrowed his eyes, the Omega Beam fired forth, zig zagging towards the shield the Lord of Chaos had formed. Watching the aftermath of his attack, he was slightly disappointed that the shield held. Reaching for his blade, he drew Oathkeeper from its place on his belt.

He glanced over at Wally who mentioned something about attacking Teekl. Richard smirked, the anchor, a Lord of Chaos is unable to remain on the physical plain without it. With a nod towards Artemis, he charges forward, only for a whip to wrap around his sword.

Feeling the sword fly from his grasp, he turned to see Lashina emerge from the shadows.

“My, you are handsome Richard.” Lashina said, a small smirk forming upon her lips as she twirled her whip around the air.

Richard narrowed his eyes. “Who are you?” He demanded, standing ready to fight the newcomer.

The Female Fury smirked as she placed a hand on her hip. “Me, you can call me Lashina. The one who’s about to kick your butt.” She answered, charging forward.

Richard rolled a fist and moved to the side, he watched as the Female Fury countered, turning to the side and slamming the whip into him. He flew back, slamming against a tree. Shaking his head, Richard narrowed his eyes, ready to unleash the Omega Beam upon Lashina.

Lashina had other ideas, using her whip, she kicked up dirt, sending it into Richard’s eyes. Richard gasped in shock, reaching towards his eyes as he felt the whip wrap around his body. “Is that all the fabled son of Darkseid has to offer?” Lashina teased, leaning towards Richard.

Richard slowly felt his sight come back as he saw Lashina closer to him then before. He growled before an arrow flew past, forcing Lashina to pull her head back.

“Keep away from him.”

Richard knew that voice, he glanced to the side to see Artemis standing tall, her bow drawn and ready to fire another arrow.

Lashina smirked as she eyed Artemis. “Do I hear jealousy in your voice?” She asked, licking her lips as she stood ready to fight.

Richard rolled to the side, grasping Oathkeeper as he did so. Standing tall, he cracked his neck. “What do you want?” He hissed.

Lashina stepped forward, a deadly glimmer in her gaze. “Oh, nothing much, just to bring you back to your father.” She replied, a sinister grin planted upon her lips.

Richard widened his eyes. “Never.” He growled, his grasp upon Oathkeeper tightened. He watched Lashina closely, eyeing her every step. “I refuse to become like him.”

Lashina chuckled. “Granny will have fun with you.” She said, backflipping over an arrow.

Richard growled, he could see Fate in the background, holding half what he assumed was a gem. He smirked. “Time’s up, The League will be here very shortly.” He said.

Lashina blinked and glanced back, her eyes wide as she saw Fate flying in the air with half a gem. She glanced at Richard. “Next time handsome.” She said, flipping over several arrows as she landed next to Klarion. “Time to go Witch Boy.” She whispered.

Richard watched as Klarion broke free, forming a portal that swept over Lashina, Teekl and himself as the two worlds were merged. He sighed as he felt John land behind him. “Are you ok?” The Lantern questioned.

Richard nodded as he eyed Oathkeeper. “Yeah, I’m fine.” He replied, though he wasn’t convinced himself if he was fine.

* * *

Richard sighed as he sat down before Wonder Woman. The Amazonian princess eyed him closely as she studied Oathkeeper. “You defied my orders and took Oathkeeper.” She began. “Then you almost lost her.” She paused, taking a deep breath. “What do you have to say for yourself?” She finished.

Richard closed his eyes. “We were facing a mystic threat, and as Kaldur and Zatanna were the only ones who were able to counter mystical abilities, I felt that we needed another source of anti-magic.” He defended.

Diana smiled. “You have grown since I had Hephaestus forge this for you. It is time you learn how to wield a blade in combat.” She replied.

Richard widened his eyes. “Really?” He asked with shock.

Diana nodded. “Indeed, for now, I believe you promised something with Artemis before the battle on Roanoke Island.” She said.

Richard nodded, leaving the room to find Artemis.

* * *

Kanto turned to see Lashina enter their current base. Ra’s Al Ghul had been kind enough to give them one of his many bases as a place to operate from. But he had also given them a small force of Shadows to use at their will for their mission. “Was he there?” He questioned.

Lashina nodded. “He was.”

Kanto smirked. “Will there be any issues with obtaining him then?”

Lashina frowned. “He hasn’t discovered what his truly capable of yet, as he appears he is only just starting to tap into his full power, this team he is a part of will prove to be, a… obstacle.”

Kanto sighed. “Perhaps we should observe a little while longer, then make our move.” He paused, standing tall as he walked towards Lashina. “In the meantime, we shall provide aid to The Light and their operations. Go, I must report back to our master at once.” He finished.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I think I'm going to have some John Stewart and Richard bonding next chapter to explore their relationship. It seems that Artemis may have to compete with Lashina for Richard's affection as well. I wonder who will win.
> 
> As it was noted by Lashina, Richard is only starting to tap into his full power. As of right now, he has super strength, immortality, can use the Omega Beams and has limited telepathic capabilities. At the end of the story, he'll be able to rival that of his father in terms of raw power.


	5. Insercurity Aid

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Richard glared at Clark one last time. “This isn’t over Clark, you will accept Superboy in the near future.” He warned, vanishing with Diana.

Richard entered the central chamber of Mount Justice, he was upset at the moment. John wasn’t spending time with him, as he expected his father figure to do. “Guess that what Conner feels like with the Blue Scout.” He muttered, walking forward only to halt mid step as he eyes Roy. “You.” He said, watching the red archer closely.

Roy turned to face Sentinel. “Sentinel, you don’t seem happy to see me.” He said.

Richard grunted. “Hope this is the last time I see you.” He responded.

Roy rolled his eyes. “Get use to it, I’m joining the team till the League’s new members are introduced to the world.”

Richard clenched his teeth. “Wonderful, here to replace Artemis?” He asked.

Roy noticed how Richard seemed hostile towards him. “Why are you so hostile towards me?” He questioned.

Richard narrowed his eyes. “Oh, I don’t know. Could it be that you had to dig around my past, because you just have to know everything about those who keep secrets.” He replied bitterly.

The Team exchanged glances with each other, watching the interaction between the New God and the red archer.

“Batman does it, why should I be any different.” Roy asked.

Richard shook his head. “Oh, I don’t know. Could it be that Batman has a reason other than blackmailing others because he knows their past?” He snarled.

Roy blinked. “And you happen to know the truth as well, yet you continue to trust those who should be under close observation.”

Richard breathed heavily, he resisted the urge to punch Roy where he stood. “I’ll let you know Roy, I helped keep the League informed about the villains, I may know these secrets, but at least I have some common decennary not to use it against my comrades.” He snapped, turning around and marching away, but not before glaring at Roy. “And if you dare cause people to doubt themselves, to harm them in any way, I will take you down.” He threatened, leaving the main chamber shortly before the computer announced the arrival of Artemis.

* * *

Richard stepped onto the Watchtower, his eyes sweeping the main chamber. He watched as Diana spoke with Clark, he narrowed his eyes at the Man of Steel, he knew what Superboy was going through, he’d felt it for the past month. He rolled a fist and walked forward. “Clark.” He cried, drawing their attention to him.

“Why do you ignore Superboy?” He demanded, halting before the Blue Scout.

Diana turned to face Richard. “Richard, Batman’s dealing with it.” She said.

Richard turned his glare towards his mother figure. “I’m well aware what Batman’s doing.” He said, turning his attention towards Clark once more. “And I happen to know what Superboy’s been feeling since he was freed from Cadmus at the moment. And you know as well as I do that there isn’t any escape from me.” He threatened.

Clark took a step back, he hadn’t seen Richard this angry before. “Why are you bringing this up now?” He asked.

Richard growled. “Either accept Superboy, or I will force your hand, I know what you fear Clark, and I know how to break you without laying a finger upon you.” He responded, watching as Clark froze momentarily.

“Richard, you need to calm down, come, we should speak about what’s on your mind.” Diana said, leading Richard out of the room.

Richard glared at Clark one last time. “This isn’t over Clark, you will accept Superboy in the near future.” He warned, vanishing with Diana.

* * *

Richard sat down before the Amazonian Princess. “Richard, what’s bothering you?” She questioned.

Richard took a deep breath. “John, Roy joining the team and his threats against Artemis, Superman’s lack of care for Superboy, just everything at the moment.” He said.

Diana leaned forward, placing a hand upon Richard’s shoulder. “Let us discuss John first, then move on to Roy and Artemis. The issues between Superman and Superboy can be left to Batman.”

Richard nodded as he closed his eyes. “John’s been avoiding me, he hasn’t been spending time with me at all, and it makes me feel like Superboy, ignored, unwanted.” He muttered.

Diana nodded. “I see. Well, John has been tasked by the Guardians a lot in the past month, add the amount of League missions he’s given as well, I can see why he hasn’t been spending time with you. I’ll speak with him, and see if he can sort things out with the Guardians.” She replied, watching as Richard shifted in the chair. “Now, tell me about Roy and his threats against Artemis.”

Richard opened his mouth to speak. “Roy, he sticks his nose where it doesn’t belong. He dug into my past, openly used it against me in front of Artemis before threatening her. I know Artemis, I know her family history, and I know that she isn’t her family. She isn’t a criminal. She knows right from wrong. But Roy, he doesn’t understand that.” He began.

“All he sees is a threat, an undercover spy for the enemy. And that, that doesn’t sit with me at all. Roy doesn’t exactly think when it comes to these things, he goes with the worst-case scenario, and then sticks to that till he’s proven wrong.”

Diana nodded. “So, he’s broken you own personal boundaries by digging into your past, but also those of Artemis as well. And now that he’s joined the team, you feel that he threatens both the place you and Artemis have, that he threatens your relationships with the team.”

Richard nodded. “He’s just so full of himself. It makes me sick, and that, it doesn’t work with me. I can’t work alongside him.” He said.

Diana sighed. “Sometimes Richard, you have to face the challenges of life head on. Never back done or shy away in fear. But face it with the courage and bravery of a warrior.”

Richard smiled. “I needed that, I really needed that.” He said, standing tall before his comm blinked. He smirked. “Seems that Artemis needs help. I’ll see you at training.” He said, pulling out the Motherbox.

* * *

Richard stepped from the boom tube, his eyes watching as Cheshire stood tall behind Artemis. “Why did you call me?” He asked, eyeing Cheshire closely.

Artemis walked to his side. “Red Arrow’s in danger.” She said.

Richard cursed under his breath. “Trust him to be so obsessed with you and loyalties that he’d ignore his own safety.” He said, turning around as he walked forward. “I’ll be back once I’ve saved our ‘experienced’ archers butt from your father.” He said.

Watching from a distance, he pulls out the Motherbox and smirks. Activating it, he watches as Roy falls into it, saving him from Sportsmaster. He glances to his left, watching as Roy glares at him. “You defend her?” He said harshly.

Richard rolled his eyes. “Sure, thank me for saving your life like that. Going to get so far in life like that.” He muttered, turning around and marching away. “Have fun with Mr Crock.” He said over his shoulder, returning to find Wally standing beside Artemis.

“Sentinel, when did you get here? Why are you here?” Wally questioned.

Richard sighed. “Because Artemis called for my assistance, now, shall we let these guys know that we’re here? Or shall I do it all myself?” He said, turning to face the door.

* * *

Richard glared as Roy blamed Artemis for the missions failure. He watched as Roy continued to cause Artemis doubt. Narrowing his eyes, he walked forward, watching as Roy spoke to Artemis. He clenched his fists and reached out, grabbing Roy by the shoulder. “Roy, I warned you not to cause her doubt. Now let me reveal something dirty about you. Dating Cheshire, for all we know, you could be spying on us all, feeding information back to your superiors.” He threated. Then he leaned into his ear. “You could be the mole.” He whispered.

* * *

Richard stood, waiting for Sportsmaster to head to the roof. As he saw the assassin leave, he stepped from the shadows. “Mr Crock, I don’t think we’ve met.” He said.

Sportsmaster turned to face Richard. “Who are you?” He questioned.

Richard smirked. “A friend of your daughters. But that doesn’t matter. Right now, I wish to deliver a warning to you. If you ever cause Artemis to doubt herself, I will take you down.”

Sportsmaster chuckled. “Don’t get me started kid, I’m above your league.”

Richard smirked. “I know you like to know all about your children’s life. Know everything about them. But if you think that, then speak with Jade, I’m sure she’ll love to talk to you about Red Arrow and their secret meetings.” He said.

Sportsmaster widened his eyes before taking off. Richard smirked. “Give Red Arrow my regards.” He cried out, turning away.

* * *

Richard sat before John, the Lantern sat, watching as Richard eyed him closely. “I’m sorry I haven’t been around lately. I hadn’t expected the Guardians to give me so much to do till Hal was able to return.” He said.

Richard leaned back. “I know, Diana told me everything. I’m just glad we can hang out again. I missed you.” He said.

John nodded. “I heard you had a go at Clark regarding Superboy, threatened him even. Batman was surprised when he was greeted with a fearful Superman pleading that he do something to keep you off his back.”

Richard chuckled. “And what did Batman do?”

“Told him that he deserved it, told him to think on his thoughts question whether it’s worth invoking your anger or not.” John replied.

Richard shook his head. “Hopefully Clark will accept Superboy in the near future, just knowing how he felt really gave me some perspective.”

John nodded. “How’s things between you and Artemis?”

Richard sighed. “Ok, things are getting a little rough with Roy on the team, being her best friend has put me into the line of fire. I know how Roy can be so determined to undermine and expose other’s secrets to protect his friends. But in doing so, he ignores the larger picture, he ignores the truth. But I’ve done what I can to help Artemis, keep her doubts out of line, even going as far as to put Sportsmaster on Roy’s trail for a while, keep him busy.”

John raised an eyebrow. “Was there another reason you met with Sportsmaster?”

Richard nodded. “There was, just a little threat regarding how he treats Artemis.”

John stood tall. “You’ll be late for your training with Diana, come, I want to see how you’re doing with Oathkeeper.” He said, following Richard out of the room.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter certainly built upon Richard's character, and his relationship with Artemis as well. We are now coming towards the end of season 1 where things will begin to change greatly.


	6. The Usual Suspect

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A chuckle soon drew his attention, his gaze fell upon the figure standing beside Cheshire. Lashina stood, her whip in hand with another hand on her hips. “Oh Richard.” She cried with a sly smile.

Richard stood silently, watching the screen before him. His gaze was glued to the news broadcast, but his mind was elsewhere. Everything that had been committed by the villains troubled him greatly. With a frown, he turned away from the screens and began to walk towards the Zeta Tube.

Wally noticed his frown. “Sentinel, why the frown?” He questioned. “You upset you didn’t get picked to be a member of the League?”

Richard glanced towards Wally. “I’m already a part of the League.” He replied, typing onto into the Zeta Beam computer. His revelation seemingly stunned the others.

“If you’re a member of the League.” Zatanna began, her gaze moving to rest upon the screen. “Then why are you in here with us?” She asked.

Richard rolled his eyes. “I’m a reserve member of the League, only called in to aid the League when it’s needed.”

“That explains your absence since the mission to protect Roquette.” Kaldur said, watching Richard closely.

Richard nodded in confirmation. “Superman was taken off deep space missions by Batman for reasons, I was called in to take part in a deep space mission. Just happened that I got back right before the whole Injustice League thing.” He clarified, stopping to active the zeta tube before Robin’s computer alarm goes off.

Richard turned to face Robin; he was unamused. “Robin, you need to stop hacking League Systems.” He said, walking towards Robin who smirked as he tended to his device.

Artemis glanced towards Richard, curious as to why he wanted to vanish so quickly. “What were you planning to do?” She questioned, coming to stand beside him.

Richard focused upon Robin and the computer; his eyes narrowed at the sight of Cheshire. “Family things, nothing intriguing about it.” He replied.

* * *

Richard narrowed his eyes as he stood around the remains of Cheshire’s aircraft. His eyes narrowed as he glanced over the snow covered area they currently rested in. The place was perfect for an ambush.

“Where are the bodies?”

Richard glanced back at Conner, there were no bodies nearby. That was concerning.

“Here’s one.” A voice spoke out. Richard moved his gaze to see Cheshire standing tall. “And it is stunning.”

Richard shook his head as he swept the surrounding the rocks and snow.

“I am flora, not fauna. I am foliage, not trees. What am I?”

Richard narrowed his eyes, he knew that kind of speak. “Riddler.” He muttered, watching as the Gotham villain stood above them on a cliff.

“Ooh, come on, you can get this. I am shrubbery, not grass. What am I?” Riddler paused. “I…”

“Am bush.” Robin finished.

Richard rolled a fist as the trap was sprung. He knew it was perfect for an ambush. He stood ready to fight, eyes glued to Mammoth. He eyed the massive brute carefully. He’d read the reports regarding the mutated man, the Kobra Venom that now ran within his blood permanently.

Richard watched as several mercenaries emerged from the snow, each of them equipped with Apocalyptian weaponry. He clenched his teeth at the sight of the weapons, of the reminder that his home was never too far from him.

A chuckle soon drew his attention, his gaze fell upon the figure standing beside Cheshire. Lashina stood, her whip in hand with another hand on her hips. “Oh Richard.” She cried with a sly smile.

Richard reached for Oathkeeper, feeling the familiar blade in his hands, he stood ready, the training he’d received from Diana ran through his mind as he waited for the battle to begin.

The fight begins in chaos, Richard charges Lashina down. His goal was to take her out fo the fight first. A New God wasn’t something he wanted to deal with at the moment. Diving to the side, he kicked up snow to blind the Female Fury.

Swinging down with Oathkeeper, Richard widened his eyes as Lashina recovered, knocking him to the ground, separating him from Oathkeeper. He cursed to himself as he got to his feet. His gaze once more locked upon Lashina who advanced towards him with a grin planted upon her lips.

“You’ve been a bad boy Richard; Granny will have to punish you back home before I can have my fun.” Lashina said, swinging her whip around in the air. Richard narrowed his eyes, he couldn’t let his go on any longer. 

The Omega Beams shot forth, zig zagging around the place as they melted the Apocalyptian weaponry before heading straight for Lashina’s Whip.

Lashina leapt over the deadly lasers, displaying skill she’d obtained through a lifetime of training. She landed beside Cheshire who glanced at her. “This has gotten interesting.” Cheshire commented.

Lashina nodded. “We need to test his full strength.” She said. Cheshire got the message and signalled for Mammoth to target the New God.

Richard glance up as he heard a roar. He widened his eyes briefly before rolling to the side, Mammoth slammed into the ground beside him, snow flew up into the air. Richard growled as he rolled a fist and leapt at the Kobra Venom enhanced villain.

His fist connected with the side of Mammoth’s head, causing the villain to go flying into the mountain side. He released his fist, watching as Mammoth fell to the ground. The man was out cold. Richard could’ve sworn he didn’t apply that much pressure into his attack, ut it seemed his powers had grown.

Lashina smiled at the sight. “We’ve achieved what we needed, time to vanish.” She said, taking her leave with Cheshire.

* * *

Richard stood within the central chamber of Mount Justice, his eyes watching as the last of the Leaguer’s vanished from the mountain. He turned to face the others, watching as they all explained to Rocket the whole mole issue. He watched with minor interest as they turned to see Superboy grabbing his ear. 

Richard narrowed his eyes, that wasn’t right. He walked forward, watching as Superboy turned to face the them. He watched with great interest as he told them about his human father. Richard wasn’t shocked to hear that Luthor had a hand in creating Conner. He soon noticed Artemis confess her own family, the assassins. He sighed as he walked to her side and placed a hand on her shoulder. He noticed Miss Martian soon reveal her true White Martian form. He knew she wasn’t a Green Martian, but he hadn’t expected her to be a White Martian. He smirked, watching as the others began to plan. He glanced at Artemis, then Superboy.

With a sigh, Richard walked forward. “With everyone revealing things, I felt it might be time I open up a little as well.” He said, gaining their attention. “As you know, I was very secretive with my own past, besides a few things.”

Wally rolled his eyes. “Yeah, you’re just as bad as Rob.” He muttered.

Richard ignored Wally’s comment. “Truth be told, I didn’t really know anything about where I came from, M’gann was the only one who knew this besides Artemis and Robin. After the failed training exercise, I went out with Conner.”

He watched as Conner blinked and then widened his eyes in understanding. Richard glanced at the others before quickly pulling an image of Apocalypse. “I’m not from Earth, or the Solar System for that matter.” He said, watching as the team all eyed the hellish world he’d brought up.

“What is that place?” Wally asked.

Richard sighed. “That is where I was born. It’s called Apocalypse.” He began to explain.

“Well the name fits.” Wally commented, only to shut his mouth once he noticed Richard glaring at him.

“The planet is one of the two places that the New God’s come from. If you believed Artemis to have rotten heritage, then mine is just the tip of the cake.” Richard went on, bringing up an image of Darkseid. “My father, Darkseid, rules Apocalypse.”

Rocket blinked. “Ok, so your father is a New God from Apocalypse, what’s so bad about it?” She questioned.

Richard sighed. “My father is an intergalactic tyrant who aims to conquer the universe.” He said, watching as the others all widened their eyes. “Yeah,

* * *

I know, and he has the power to back up his ambitions, he’s the New God of Anti-Life, and one of the most powerful New Gods out there. Lucky for me, Orion, a New God who was given to Highfather of New Genesis in exchange for peace, sent me to Earth.”

Wally blinked. “Dude, how? How has he not come after you yet, with you being his son and all?” He cried.

Richard glanced at Artemis. “He has been after me, have you noticed the whip wielding female?” He questioned.

Wally nodded, memories of brief encounters with Lashina ran through his mind. “Yeah, what about her, I though she was just another member of the Shadows.”

Richard shook her head. “She’s from Apocalypse as well, her name’s Lashina. She was sent here by Darkseid to retrieve me, and constantly making threats about some granny punishing me and conditioning me to serve as the New God of Eradication, as I was meant to from birth. Fortunately, a group of New Gods from new Genesis said that I’d become a New God of Freedom, of life and The Source, just like Orion.” He finished, watching as the others slowly walked forward.

“We will stand by your side Richard.” Kaldur said, walking forward.

M’gann nodded in agreement. “I’ve always stood by your side Richard; siblings look out for one another after all.” She said.

Richard smiled as he felt a hand upon his shoulder. He turned to see Artemis standing there. “Not matter how powerful your father is, I’ve got your back… Richard.” She said.

Richard nodded, watching as the team started to work on a plan to take down several villains who’d summoned three of their number.

* * *

Richard glanced over the area of Santa Prisca, he’d caught a ride with Artemis, claiming to remain by her side as a sign of loyalty and that, with the recent revelation of his own origins, a show of faith to keep the world he’d come to see as home safe from the ambitions of his father.

He stood beside Artemis, the two of them watching the events closely. He waited for the chance to strike, watching as figure stood in the shadows, a man dressed in an outfit that seemed so much like the Italian Renaissance. The man seemed to be watching him closely. And it was there that he realised who it was. Iluthin.

Richard waited for Queen Bee to be knocked out before leaping into action, turning his attention towards Sportsmaster, with a smirk, he drew Oathkeeper and pointed it at the man. “Mr Crock, I think you need to stand down before things get ugly.” He said, eyes narrowed as he readied to use the Omega Beam.

Sportsmaster chuckled. “Don’t test me child.” He said, standing ready before Cheshire kicked his legs out from under him.

Richard chuckled as he glanced at Cheshire and Artemis. With a nod, Richard reached down picked Sportsmaster up. “What ever happened to the family loyalty? Was it your harsh ways that shattered that?” He questioned chucking Sportsmaster to the ground as Artemis knocked him out.

Looking at Cheshire, he nodded and watched as she vanished into the shadows. Turning around, he noticed that the fight had finished, and Iluthin had vanished sometime early in the fight. Shaking that from his head, he joined the others as they celebrated a hard-earned victory.

* * *

Upon the Watchtower, Kanto emerged from the Zeta Tube alongside Lashina, Klarion and Vandal Savage, he eyed the League with careful eyes. “We’ve helped you this far Savage, now it is time for you to return the favour and help us obtain Richard.” He said.

Savage glanced at Kanto and nodded. “Indeed, Klarion, prepare a team of Leaguers to capture the young New God.” He said, watching as Roy slipped away. Though he could care less for the clone’s disappearance now.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Everything is in place, the end if near. Richard will discover his full potential before the end.


	7. The Auld Acquaintance

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Richard glanced at Artemis. “Well, you know how Artemis has rotten heritage, mine’s even worse.” He said.

Richard ducked down, slipping under Aquaman before grabbing the King of Atlantis from behind and throwing him at Oliver. Turning fast, he eyed Flash closely, waiting for the speedster to strike. Close by, Artemis helped Roy to his feet, her eyes sweeping over the others.

“Why are you helping me?” Roy questioned.

Artemis shook her head. “Cheshire gave us some information, some much needed information, mole.” She replied, glancing towards Richard who’d managed to kick Flash’s legs out from under him.

Roy blinked. “So why help me against the League?”

Richard slowly backed up to Roy. “First of all, when I lost my connection with Diana, I knew something was up, that was only proven right with what Cheshire told us.” He explained, pulling out the Motherbox. “Now, we need to get out of here.” He said.

Roy blinked. “Safehouse, Washington D.C.” He said.

Richard nodded. “Washington D.C.” He repeated. The boom tube opened behind them, Artemis drew he bow and quickly fired of several arrows while Richard made sure that Roy got through. “Right, enough of this, in we go.” He said, waving Artemis in before turning to face the three Leaguers. “Give Iluthin my regards.” He said, leaping into the boom tube before it shut upon the Leaguers.

* * *

Richard glanced down at Roy who currently sat, tending to a few of his injuries, most likely inflicted by the League. “So, what the hell happened on the Watchtower? Why did the League go bad?” He questioned.

Roy glanced down. “My programming, the tech you took from Cheshire early, everything led up to me planting them upon each and every member of the League, only you weren’t present. Savage has them under his control, but he isn’t alone, this Italian like fellow was alongside him, seemingly working to obtain you.”

Richard sighed heavily. “Iluthin, I noticed him at Santa Prisca, hiding in the shadows before he vanished. Who else was with them?”

“Klarion and a female with a whip.” Roy replied.

Richard rolled his fists. “Lashina, that makes things complicated.”

Roy blinked. “How is it that you know these guys?”

Richard glanced at Artemis. “Well, you know how Artemis has rotten heritage, mine’s even worse.” He said.

Roy frowned. “What do you mean worse?”

Richard looked back at Roy. “My father’s an intergalactic tyrant bent on ruling the universe.” He said.

Roy widened his eyes. “So you’re an alien.”

“I’m a New God, the son of Darkseid to be exact, The Team knows this, the League knows this, Savage knows this, and I suspect that Iluthin is also a New God. But I know this, I’ve only just started tapping into my full potential. I still have a plethora of powers that I’ve yet to discover.” Richard explained.

Roy glanced down before the door opened and Kaldur entered. The three of them stood ready to fight. “I do not wish to fight, I want answers.” Kaldur said.

Roy glanced at the two heroes beside him. “Prove that you’re not under Savage’s control, who broke your heart?”

Richard watched as Kaldur spoke, which was enough for Roy to lower his bow. Richard and Artemis follow suit. “Kaldur, what’s going on, is the rest of the team ok?” He asked.

Kaldur nodded. “They are fine for the most part. M’gann and Conner are on the Bio-Ship outside. We’ve got work to get done.” He said.

* * *

Richard stood beside Artemis as the team gathered together, planning the attack on the Watchtower. Richard narrowed his eyes, he had a bad feeling about what was to come. Something wasn’t right, and he knew it. Turning around, he moved to the front of the Bio-Ship where he took a seat. His eyes glued to the cave they’d taken refugee in.

“Are you ok Richard?” M’gann asked, floating into the cockpit.

Richard sighed. “Something bad is going to happen. I need you to promise me something.” He said, turning to face his sister figure.

M’gann nodded. “what is it Richard?”

“After we’ve won, make sure she gets to Artemis.” He replied, handing M’gann the Motherbox.

M’gann glanced down at the device. “She?” She questioned.

Richard turned to look out the window. “Motherbox is the key.” He said.

M’gann opened her mouth to reply, but the others soon emerged from the back. Each of them taking a seat. A plan had been formed. She was worried about Richard, what did he mean give Motherbox to Artemis when the fight was won? What was going to happen?

* * *

Richard made his way down the hallways of the Watchtower, his eyes locked upon the one direction he was headed. He was needed somewhere, and he knew where it was. Stopping shortly before Diana’s room, he left a note, vanishing to leave one in Stewart’s room as well.

Once he’d done that, he felt the place rock from the fight between the team and the league. Making his way to the central room, he eyed Lashina closely, only to notice Artemis race in with Kid Flash and M’gann by her side, the three of them engaged the Female Fury, distracting her.

He turned his attention towards Savage and the other two who stood with him. He rolled a fist and stood ready to fight. Savage and Klarion glanced at each other, Kanto stepped forward. “Young Richard, your father has been searching for you.” He said.

Richard snorted. “Like hell I’m heading back to Apocalypse.” He retorted, drawing Oathkeeper as he prepared himself for the fight.

Kanto shook his head and drew his own blade, standing tall, ready to fight. “It seems Granny Goodness has her work cut out for her.” He replied.

The two of them charged, blades clashing as they danced about the room. Every time their blades meet, sparks flew off. The two of them had they eyes narrowed, eyes locked upon each other. A deadly duel between two New Gods. Kanto narrowed his eyes. “Perhaps there are other ways to get through to you.” Kanto said, eyes flickering towards Artemis and the other heroes.

Backing up slightly, Richard glanced to see that Lashina had been subdued by Rocket, whom trapped her in a bubble. But, hearing Kanto threaten his friends, his family, and the one he loved. That was too much. Glancing back at Kanto, he watched as Darkseid’s top assassin charged forward. Richard held a hand up as he spoke. “Wait.” He said.

Kanto paused, watching Richard closely, unaware that Savage and Klarion had left. “What is it now?” He questioned.

Richard took a deep breath as he chucked Oathkeeper to the ground. “If I go with you, will you leave them alone?” He questioned.

Kanto glanced towards the young heroes, all of whom stood ready to fight, he glanced back at Richard. “Is this a trick?” He questioned.

Richard shook his head. “No, I will return to Apocalypse with you, in return, all I ask is that you leave them alone.” He said.

Kanto blinked before he nodded. “Very well.” He said, pulling out a Fatherbox. “Apocalypse.” He said, a boom tube opened. Kanto stood beside it, turning to face Richard.

Richard slowly started to make his way towards the boom tube. “Don’t!”

He turned his head to see Artemis running at him, he glanced at M’gann and closed his eyes. The Martian understood and used her telekinesis to hold Artemis in place. “The box of mothers is the key.” He said, turning around and vanishing into the boom tube.

Artemis felt M’gann let her go, she fell to the ground, her hands hitting the floor as she felt tears form. “Why Richard?” She muttered.

The message alerting the League to a New Year was ignored. Wally raced to Artemis’ side, resting a hand upon her shoulder in comfort. He might’ve had a small issue with Richard, but Richard was still a comrade.

* * *

Diana slowly came to, her ears picked up the sound of tears and sobbing. She slowly got to her feet and made her way to the central chamber of The Watchtower, she widened her eyes as she saw Artemis on the ground, tears in her eyes. Lashina was out cold nearby, Canary and Roy watching over her.

She then noticed Oathkeeper, discard upon the ground. She widened her eyes as John Stewart flew into the room. His eyes focused upon Oathkeeper, and the absence of Richard.

“Richard?” John questioned, landing next to Artemis.

Wally glanced at the Lantern. “He left with Iluthin to protect us.” He said.

The Lantern reached out, placing a hand upon Artemis’ shoulder. “Guardian’s. Help us.” He said.

* * *

Richard glared as Darkseid smiled. “At last, my son has returned home.” The New God of Anti-life said, standing tall as he walked forward.

Richard spat on the ground. “Go to hell.” He hissed.

Darkseid sighed as he turned to face Granny Goodness. “Granny Goodness, ensure that my son is…” He paused as a sinister grin formed upon his lips. “Refreshed and well acquainted with his old home.” He said, moving to sit upon his throne. The Anti-life equation would soon be his, and soon, he will rule with Richard by his side.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We've made it through season 1, and now things get difficult. A majority of the John Stewart-Richard bonding will take place during flashbacks next chapter as Granny helps Richard refresh.
> 
> Richard was cryptic with clues this chapter, but I have grand plans for the final battle. So till then, either check out my other works or enjoy life as best you can in these hellish times.


	8. Catalyst of War

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> John rubbed the back of his head. “That doesn’t make sense, why would he give you the one thing that could enable him to escape his father?”

Richard grunted as he tried to resist the bonds that held him down. His gaze narrowed as Granny Goodness emerged from the shadows, beside her was Virman Vundabar. “Richard, you have disappointed us all. So much raw power within your body, and you allowed those humans to strip you of your own place in the universe.” Granny said.

Several Parademons worked quickly hooking up machines while Virman stood, waiting for Granny to give him an order. Richard growled quietly. “Say what you want, I care nothing for this planet, Earth is my home now.” He spat.

Granny shook her head in disappointment. “A waste of potential. It’s time we correct this mistake, Vundabar.” She said, turning to face the smaller New God.

“Yes Granny?”

“Prepare the machine, we shall set dear Richard right. He’ll be serving our master in no time.” Granny replied, stepping back slightly as Parademons flew past her.

Richard glanced towards Virman, then back at Granny. “I’m stronger than you think.” He said, rolling his fists as he narrowed his eyes.

Granny smirked. “Activate the machine.” She said.

Richard felt pain shoot through his body as something began to mentally tear into him. He felt his mental walls crumble from the pain, they were going into his memories, his mind. He bit back a scream as the pain intensified.

* * *

Artemis shot up with a scream, her eyes red from tears, sweat upon her forehead. She breathed heavily. With a groan, she glanced towards her door, her gaze fell upon the worried glance of her mother.

“Are you ok Artemis?” Paula asked, rolling herself over to her.

Artemis shook her head. “Not really.” She muttered, hugging herself as she felt a shiver go down her spine.

Paula sighed. “Is this about what happened yesterday with your friend?”

Artemis nodded as she forced herself out of the bed. “I need to go.” She mumbled, heading to where here costume rested.

Paula raised an eyebrow. “Go where?” She questioned.

Artemis glanced back at her mother. “I need to see a League Member.” She said.

Paula nodded, watching as her daughter leapt into the dark night. She glanced back to see Jade standing in the corner. “Artemis needs help.” Paula said.

Jade nodded, emerging from the shadows. “The one she loves left to protect us all.” She began. “They all need help, he needs help.” She finished.

Paula nodded. “Are you going to help?”

Jade nodded. “Seeing Artemis in pain is hard. They helped me, I’ll help them. This family needs more heroes.” She said, taking after Artemis.

* * *

_Richard leaned into John’s arms. Tears rolled down his face, his hands shook. The small child was afraid of what he’d done. Close by, assisted by Diana, was Superman. The Man of Steel was shocked from the blow he’d taken._

_“Richard?” The Lantern asked, holding the three-year-old Richard closely. “It’s ok, no one’s made at you.”_

_Richard sniffled. “Clark go flying, me hurt him.” He mumbled between sobs._

_John glanced towards Diana, a silent plea for help in his gaze. Diana shook her head and smirked. “You need the practise John, he sees you as his father.” She mouthed, turning back to Clark._

_John sighed. “Richard.” He said, setting the small child down. “Clark can take a hit, he’s tough.” He said, holding Richard still, the bright blue eyes stared at him, fresh tears within them._

_“Me hurt Uncle Clark.” Richard sobbed._

_John groaned silently. “Richard, don’t worry about it, Clark was just shocked, as are we all. You have great strength. You have nothing to worry about, we won’t let you hurt any of us.” He said._

_Richard didn’t seem to buy it. John sighed heavily. “I give up, I can’t stop you blaming yourself, I guess I’ll just distract you.” He said, holding his ring up before creating several green constructs in order to distract Richard._

* * *

“Recognised Artemis B-0-7.”

Artemis glanced around the cave, her eyes searching for Tornado or Canary. The android stood in the centre, busy speaking with Canary about something. She made her way towards them. “Canary, I need to see either Diana or John.” She said.

Canary nodded, leading Artemis towards the Zeta Tube, she had a feeling that she needed to see Diana or John away from the prying eyes and ears of the team. Before they entered the Zeta Tube, M’gann flew over to them. “Artemis.” The Martian called out, landing before her.

“M’gann?” Artemis questioned.

M’gann pulled out the Motherbox. “Richard wanted me to give her to you. Said that Motherbox is the key.” She said, handing the Motherbox to Artemis.

Artemis widened her eyes. “Motherbox?” She said in confusion, watching as M’gann flew away.

* * *

“Recognised Black Canary 1-3, Artemis B-0-7.”

Artemis was still confused as she held Motherbox in her hand, she glanced down at her, following Dinah down the hallways of the Watchtower. The two of them entered a smaller room, Diana stood with John, the two of them discussing something. Dinah clear her throat. “Artemis wanted to see you.” She said, leaving Artemis alone with the Amazon and Lantern.

Diana turned to face Artemis. “Richards teleportation box?” She questioned.

Artemis shook her head. “His Motherbox, he wanted M’gann to give it to me, along with the words, Motherbox is the key.” She said, coming to stand before them.

John rubbed the back of his head. “That doesn’t make sense, why would he give you the one thing that could enable him to escape his father?”

Artemis shrugged her shoulders. “I don’t know. Did he leave any cryptic clues for you two?”

Diana nodded. “He did, he said ‘To the Forever People.’ I am confused by who these Forever People are?”

John glanced back. “He left me this. ‘For my liberation.’” He said.

Artemis blinked, the three heroes stood silently before it clicked. “Motherbox is the key to the Forever People for my liberation.” She said, eyes wide. “I think I know how to get Richard.” She said.

Diana nodded. “Then explain.”

“We need Superboy, he knows more about the Forever People then I do.” Artemis responded.

* * *

_Richard sat beside John, the six year old New God was puzzled by the question before him, the question, posed by The Dark Knight himself, seemed simple, but Richard, for all his knowledge, was at a loss. “I… I don’t understand, how does one rescue a loved one from a fatal injury?”_

_John chuckled slightly. “That’s the point of the question, it’s meant to prepare you for the loss of loved ones. I won’t be around for ever, Diana will, but then again, she’s the daughter Zeus, add onto that, she’s an Amazon. But me, I’ll die one day, it might be within the next twenty years, but eventually.” He replied._

_Richard frowned. “But if things such as a Lazarus pit can heal your body? Why can’t you answer with that?”_

_John sighed, how he wished Batman was there to explain the Lazarus pit. “Richard, the Lazarus pit does bad things, it harms you mind, makes you go insane over the years, it twists your vision. Using the pit isn’t without cost.”_

_Richard nodded. “There must be other ways to heal a fatal injury.” He said._

_John placed a hand upon Richard’s shoulder. “Unfortunately, there isn’t a way to avoid a fatal injury without paying a price. It something that must be accepted, life is not complete without death.”_

* * *

Artemis glanced at Superboy as he frowned. “The Forever People, New Gods from New Genesis, they called themselves young gods, like Richard. But to contact them is impossible, without a Motherbox.” The Boy of Steel said.

Artemis glanced at Diana and John before looking at Superboy again. “I have Richard’s Mother Box.” She said.

Superboy blinked. “Then you need to head to New Genesis, you’ll find them there.”

Diana glanced at John. “We need to form two teams, one to head to New Genesis, another to get aid from Oa.” She said.

John nodded. “I’ll lead the team headed for Oa.” He said.

Artemis glanced at Diana. “I’m going to New Genesis.” She said.

Diana nodded. “Then I shall come with. We need to gather others. Superboy, gather your comrades, tell them to meet us in Mount Justice, John, gather any Leaguers willing. We will rescue Richard from the clutches of his father.”

* * *

_A ten year old Richard stood by John’s side, his eyes locked upon the Guardians that stood around him. “Hmm, indeed, he is a mystery Green Lantern John Stewart. For we, the Guardians of the Universe, are in the dark regarding his origins.”_

_Richard glanced at John, saddened that even the Guardian’s of the Universe were unaware of his origins. He may never know where he came from. As the two of them left Oa, Richard sat silently. “Will I ever know where I came from?” He wondered aloud._

_John sighed. “Have hope Richard, you’ll discover where you came from in time. If you have the will to hope, you have the will to survive any situation, regardless of the odds.” He said._

_Richard nodded. “I will learn where I came from, not today, maybe not tomorrow, but in the future, I will know who I am.”_

* * *

Artemis stood beside Diana, their team, which Wally had taken to calling Team Artemis, was comprised of herself, Diana, Wally, M’gann, Superboy, Jade and Roy. Artemis held the Motherbox up. “New Genesis.” She said. A boom tube opened before them, Artemis entered, followed by the rest of Team Artemis.

Upon the other side, they were greeted by the lush landscape of New Genesis, in the clouds, a high-tech city hovered. She glanced around before Diana turned to Superboy. “Superboy, where to now?” She questioned.

Superboy glanced towards the floating city. “I have a feeling that city is where we need to be.” He said.

Artemis groaned in annoyance. “Well, unless we know the name of the city, we’re trapped down here.” She said.

“Then allow me to be of assistance friend.”

Superboy turned, his eyes fell upon Bear. “Bear.”

“Superboy, why have you come? Has Darkseid and his New Gods of Anti-life turned their attention to Earth once more?”

Superboy turned to face Diana and Artemis. “We’ve got situation, one that might interest the other New Gods.”

Artemis rolled her eyes. “Make it simple, Darkseid has his hands on Richard, which, from my understanding, is bad.” She said.

Bear widened his eyes. “Highfather will need to hear of this.” He said, pulling out his own Motherbox. “Come, he will wish to speak with you all.”

* * *

Richard groaned, his mind was numb, his thoughts blurred. He blinked, hoping his vision would clear. His body felt weak, at least, he thought it did. Blinking a few more times, he eyed his surroundings, his sight clearing as he began to notice the dark and gloomy aspects of the room he was in.

His eyes soon fell upon Darkseid, who stood tall. “Hello my child.” He said.

Richard grunted as he forced himself to his feet. “Father, when does the conquest begin?” He asked, watching Darkseid closely. Something didn’t fee right, he knew that, but he couldn’t quite place it. For now, he decided that he’d follow his father, stand by his side till he could remember why things didn’t fee right.”

* * *

Highfather closed his eyes. “Forever People, you will join the young heroes and the Lanterns in assaulting Apokolips, liberate Richard and return him here so that we may repair any damage Granny Goodness has done.”

Artemis glanced over at the Forever People who nodded. “Yes Highfather.”

* * *

“Your request has been granted Green Lantern John Stewart, Kilowog will provide aid with a strike team of Lanterns to aid in freeing Richard from the hands of his father.”

John nodded. “Thank you.” He said, turning to face his team, Aqualad, Zatanna, Robin, Rocket and Superman all stood, each waiting for John to finish with the Guardians.

* * *

Darkseid smiled as he sat upon his throne. “Let war begin.” He said. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next chapter will conclude the story. I do plan on writing a oneshot to cover the events of season 2.


	9. The Showdown

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Artemis nodded, racing after Diana as the two sides clashed.

John Stewart flew in formation, several Lanterns alongside him. Superman flew alongside Rocket, who currently transported Robin, Aqualad and Zatanna. Kilowog flew up alongside John. “Stewart, Darkseid’s forces are numerous. We’re going to need to do this smart.” He said.

John nodded. “We just need to keep him focused on us, Artemis and her team will extract Richard.” He replied, eyes narrowed as they approached Darkseid’s palace.

* * *

Darkseid grinned. “Parademons, deal with the Lanterns.” He said, watching as several Parademons flew out from his throne room. Richard sat off to the side, watching with keen eyes.

“What about me father?” He asked.

Darkseid turned to face his son. “Take the Furies and deal with the group of heroes near the barracks.” He said.

Richard nodded, turning fast as he vanished into the shadows.

* * *

Superman narrowed his eyes. “We’ve got incoming.” He said, zooming forward as Parademons flew towards them.

John nodded. “Lanterns, engage at will.” He cried, flying off to the side, green bolts flying from his ring as the Parademons swarmed them.

Robin glanced towards Rocket. “Rocket, drop now and engage.” He ordered.

Rocket complied, releasing her bubble, letting the heroes drop down into the fight. Robin flung his discs out, each of them exploding upon contact with a Parademon.

Aqualad was quick to form swords, slicing through the Parademons that came his way while Zatanna casted spells, taking down Parademons left and right.

* * *

Artemis drew her bow, her eyes narrowed as her team moved through the arena. They came to a stop at the centre when a voice spoke. “Furies, take them down.”

Artemis widened her eyes as she glanced towards Richard, whom stood above them. “Richard.” He said.

Bear blinked. “Granny Goodness has gotten to him, we need to reverse what she has done.” He said.

Diana nodded as she eyed the Fury’s. “Deal with the Furies.” She ordered. “Artemis, you and I need to get through to Richard.” She added.

Artemis nodded, racing after Diana as the two sides clashed.

Knockout crashed into the ground, her eyes falling upon Superboy. “This is going to be fun.” She said, charging as the two clashed.

Wally blinked as someone raced around him. “Haven’t seen a speedster in a while, so this’ll be fun.” A female said. 

The female speedster revealed herself. “Come, surely you have a chance at beating me, Speed Queen.” She taunted, racing away.

Wally narrowed his eyes, lowering his goggles before speeding after her.

Bear and his Forever People comrades watched as several other Furies emerged, the five of them nodded and quickly moved to engage.

M’gann watched as Artemiz drew back a bow. “Martian, my bow will be able to track your bio-matter, no matter where you are.” The Fury said, releasing an arrow.

M’gann smirked as she quickly moved in and around, using her powers to evade and throw the arrows of course.

Richard watched the battle closely, his eyes followed the chaos closely. “Richard.” Someone cried out from behind. He turned to see Artemis and Diana standing behind him. He raised an eyebrow in slight interest, the two were familiar to him, though he couldn’t quite identify why.

“Remember who you are.” Artemis said, taking several cautious steps towards him.

Richard blinked. “Whoever you are, I will not listen. I serve my father, and my father alone. I will rule after his death, and beyond. The universe will be mine, the Anti-Life Equation will be mine to control.” He said, stepping forward as he narrowed his eyes.

Artemis shook her head. “No, you won’t. Because you will remember who truly are, even if we have to fight.” She said.

Richard smirked. “Then come Earthling, face me in combat if you dare.” He said.

Artemis glanced back to see both Jade and Roy standing beside Diana. She nodded, and leapt back, allow Jade and Diana to attack first, she and Roy quickly drew out arrows, letting them fly whenever they got the chance.

Richard ducked and dived under the arrows, moving to counter an attack from Diana or Jade when he was able. He moved his head to the side as he reached out and grasped Diana by the arm. Moving fast, he threw her into the wall before moving to kick Jade.

Jade leapt to the side, flipping back towards the two archers. Richard rolled a fist before leaping at Jade. Before he could reach her, he felt himself fly off into a wall. He shook his head and pushed himself to his feet, turning his head to see Diana standing tall, her eyes narrowed.

He growled as he stepped forward. “I will bring you back to my father as trophies.” He cried, charging towards Diana.

* * *

Artemis frowned as she watched the battle between her comrades and the Furies. “We need Richard to end this fight.” She said.

Jade nodded, turning to face Roy, she smirked. “Roy, we need to the help the others.” She said, pausing as she walked over to Artemis. “Be careful.” She said, pulling Artemis in for a quick hug.

Artemis nodded as she watched Jade leap down into the arena. She turned to see that Diana was managing to hold her own against Richard, but was starting to give ground towards Richard. She quickly drew back her bow and unleashed an arrow.

The arrow sored through the sky before it slammed into Richard’s side. An explosion rocked the small platform, sending Richard through the wall and onto the ground beyond. Artemis ran to the edge, and glanced down to see Richard force himself to his feet.

She quickly drew another arrow, letting it fly. She watched as Richard raced forward. She continued the rain down arrows, hoping that she could, at the most, keep him down long enough to speak.

Richard quickly leapt into the air, his fists slammed into the sides of the arena wall. He started to climb his way up, his eyes narrowed as he watched Artemis. “I’ll kill you all!” He screamed, leaping up and slamming into the ground before Artemis.

Artemis rolled back, letting another arrow fly before Diana came in, landing behind Richard and holding him in place. “I can’t hold him long Artemis.” Diana yelled.

Artemis raced forward. “Richard, it’s me. Artemis, Artemis Crock. Remember. We’re friends, best friends.” She said, her eyes locked upon Richard’s.

Richard shook within Diana’s grasp. He growled and hissed in anger. “Let me go foul Amazon.” He snapped.

Artemis took a deep breath. “You helped me, remained by my side through though times, you fought with me, helped defend me against the others, against my father. Come back to us, to me.” She said.

Richard shook harder, a fist came free. He grabbed Diana by the hair. He flung the Amazon over his head and into the arena before he eyed Artemis. He raced forward, reaching to punch her before he froze. He couldn’t do it. He couldn’t harm her for some reason.

Artemis blinked. “Richard, remember me, remember who you are, who you truly are.” She said. Placing a hand upon his cheek. “I love you Richard.” She said.

Richard blinked, he knew her, he knew who she was. But the rest was still a blur. He opened his mouth to say something. Before he could speak, a scream tore across the arena. He felt Artemis’s hand fall from his face. He glanced down in horror as Artemis slowly fell to the ground. 

Richard raced fast, catching her before she hit the ground. He felt a red liquid flowing from her chest. He blinked. “Artemis.” He said, a few tears forming in his eyes.

Artemis gasped for air, her breathing became harsh, she felt tears form. “Richard. Break free from Darkseid, embrace your true family. The one that cares for you, that wishes for you to be free from slavery.” She said.

Richard blinked, he shook his head as tears flowed down his face. “No, Artemis, don’t die on me.” He said.

Artemis reached out, a hand grasping Richards spare. “I love you.” She said. Her eyes slowly closed. “Remember me.” She said. Her breathing stopped, her body went limp.

Richard screamed into he air as he hugged the lifeless body of Artemis to his chest. His eyes glowed, as did his body. He slowly put Artemis on the ground and glanced towards the Furies who had all frozen in place. He stepped forward, hovering into the air as he felt power flow through his body.

He felt it in his veins, the power to destroy, to create. He glanced across the Furies. His eyes glowed brightly. “Begone from this place.” He cried, his voice echoed across the arena as he hovered to the ground.

Bear and the Forever People widened their eyes. “He has become one with The Source. He is The New God of Freedom.” He said, pointing towards Richard.

The Furies widened their eyes, each of them backing up slightly in fear as Richard glowed brighter. They were in awe of his power.

An explosion rocked the arena. Richard turned to see Darkseid emerge, hovering in the air himself. “I am disappointed in you child. You failed to kill the heroes, failed to serve me.” He said.

Richard growled. “I am no longer your servant; I am no longer your child. I am Richard, New God of Freedom. I belong to Earth, not Apokolips.” He exclaimed. “Surrender now, and I may grant you mercy.” He said.

Darkseid grinned as he unleashed his Omega Beam. The beams zigzagged across the arena, flying straight for Richard.

Richard waved his hand, causing the Omega Beams to dissipate into the air. He narrowed his gaze and flew straight at Darkness. He displayed speed and strength he had never once believed to possess. 

Darkseid flew across the arena, slamming into the ground as Richard landed upon him. He grunted from impact, but quickly reached out, grasping his wayward son in hand and flung him into the ground. “Ignorant brat, I should’ve made sure Granny Goodness wiped your memories completely. An error I will correct.” He said, marching towards Richard as he placed a boot upon his chest.

Richard glanced up towards his father. “A shame you won’t succeed.” He spat, slamming his head into Darkseid’s boot.

Darkseid fell back, shaking his head, he smirked. “You have a fire in you child. That is admirable. But it will not save you, nor the lives of your friends.” He said, backhanding Richard across the arena. “You have only just came into your full potential, unlocked your great powers.” He continued, reaching down as he flung Richard into another wall.

“You have had no time to master them while I. I have had a millennia to master my own power.” He went on, throwing Richard down. “It is a foolish endeavour to challenge me as you are.” He finished.

Richard rolled before the feet of the Forever People. He grunted as he got to his feet. “You’re right. I may not know how to use my powers, but let me tell you something, I’ve got friends, I have a family ready to stand beside me, ready to fight for what’s right. And when you face a tyrant like you.” He paused, glancing as his comrades stood behind him, each of them ready to fight. “That’s all you need to win.” He said.

The Forever People placed a hand upon Richard’s shoulder. Their powers flowed throughout one another. “The universe is a place of light. And you are a source of shadow. Cower before our power, for we are one when we stand together.” Richard said, his voice echoed across the arena.

Darkseid raised an eyebrow. “A fools mission, you know nothing of what I am capable of. None of you will leave here alive.” He said, hovering into the air as he held out his arms.

Richard smiled. “That’s where you’re wrong. We will leave this place, because we are one. We are stronger united then we are apart.” He said. “Take him down.” He cried, charging towards Darkseid.

Darkseid moved to fight. The heroes and Forever People quickly surrounded him, each of them throwing a hit in when they got the chance. Darkseid grunted, shaking his head in annoyance before yelling. He unleashed a shockwave, knocking them all to the ground. “I will not tolerate this disobedience anymore. Today, you all die.”

Richard smirked as the Forever People linked hands with him. “This ends now.” He cried. A bright light flashed across the arena before Infinite Man stood tall. However, he was different, he shared aspects of Richard’s appearance.

“We are The Sentinel of Freedom. And your time has come Darkseid of Apokolips.” Their voices echoed out as they quickly engaged with Darkseid. The two clashed, shockwaves rocked out form their blows.

The two titans clashed without remorse, both trying to get the upper hand over the other. Lightning surged down The Sentinel of Freedom’s arms, shocking Darkseid before a burst of hellish fire quickly came forth from their palms.

Darkseid cowered before the attack, raising his arms to defend against his foe. A large fist came down, slamming Darkseid through the wall and into the hordes of Parademons that sored above them.

The Lanterns were quick to fly down, the other heroes among them. The Sentinel of Freedom disbanded. Richard raced over to Artemis, slowly lifting her in his arms, he turned to face the others and walked forward.

John landed, watching as everyone stood in silence. Each of them watching as Richard approached a boom tube that had opened up.

* * *

Richard stood over Artemis, he stared at her lifeless body in pain. Dry tears upon his checks. “There is a way to bring her back.”

Richard glanced back to see Highfather standing tall. “What?” he said.

Highfather stepped forward. “You can bring her back with your own life essence.” He said.

Richard nodded as he held Artemis’ hand in his own. “I won’t let you die so easily Artemis. I need you now, more then ever.” He said. Closing his eyes as he focused upon her body. He felt power flow through his body, surging from his and into hers.

A bright light flashed in the room, he opened his eyes to find himself standing in a void. “Where am I?” He asked.

“Young Richard, I am The Source.” A voice boomed across the empty void.

Richard glanced around. “Why am I here?” He asked.

“Because fate will not let you suffer while she is transformed into your equal.” The Source said.

Richard blinked. “My equal?” He questioned.

“She is to be you partner. The first of a new generation of New Gods.” The Source replied.

Richard nodded. “She’s going to be a New God.” He said.

“She will share the burden you will soon carry. Be ready, for you are a guardian.” The Source said.

Richard raised an eyebrow in confusion. “What do you mean?”

“Your time here has come to an end, but do not fear, your questions will be answered.” The Source said.

Richard opened his eyes, he glanced down to see Artemis breathing. He let a sigh of relief escape his lips as he held her hand tightly. He watched as her eyes opened. She blinked once, then twice. “Richard. How am I alive?” She questioned.

Richard smiled. “Fate, destiny, The Source. For now, let us enjoy our company before the others discover what’s happened.” He said.

Artemis smiled as she leaned in to Richard, she enjoyed his warmth. “I love you Richard.”

“I love you Artemis.” Richard responded.

The two stared each other in the eye before their lips met. The two fell into the kiss, the two of them enjoyed the comfort of the other. When they parted, they rested their foreheads against one another. “Death won’t keep us apart.” Richard announced.

Artemis smiled in agreement. “Time to see the others.” She said.

* * *

Jade raced to embrace Artemis tightly. “Never scare me like that again.” She ordered, hugging Artemis tightly.

Artemis chuckled in response. “I promise not to.” She said, returning the hug.

In the background, Highfather stood, his eyes falling over the group. “I do not wish to intrude, but there are matters to attend to. Forever People, step forward.” He said.

The Forever People stepped towards Highfather. “Yes Highfather.”

Highfather rested his staff upon each of them. “Rise, New Gods of Peace, Justice and Freedom, for you are New Gods of Earth.” He said, turning to face Richard. “Richard. Through hardships, you have forged bonds unlike any other. You are Earth’s guardian, the New God of Freedom.” He said.

Highfather soon turned his attention towards Artemis. “Artemis Crock, through death, you have been born anew. Blessed by The Source to be Richard’s equal. Arise, Artemis Crock, guardian of Earth, The New God of Justice.” He said.

Artemis blinked as she felt Richard place his hand in hers. Highfather soon turned towards the others. “Darkseid may return one day. But with our new alliance, he will have trouble gaining a foothold within the universe.” He announced. “It is time for you all to leave, Earth needs you now.” He said.

Richard nodded, turning to see Orion standing in the doorway. The two of them nodded as Richard took Artemis’ hand and together, they stepped into the Boom Tube, ready for the challenges that would fall before them. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It comes to an end. I do plan on having a oneshot to cover the events of Season two, though I can't say when it'll come. For now, this is it. Next up, well, The Traught Chronicles: A Star Wars Story will come soon, as soon as I finish the first chapter.

**Author's Note:**

> This, is the longest chapter I have ever written, 4,099 words worth of story. This chapter was mostly from Dick's point of view, I plan on the other characters getting some point of views as well.


End file.
